Distant feelings
by Bullman
Summary: Clarke. Lexa. Chacune a vécu un drame. Chacune y survit à sa façon. Clarke s'efforce de revenir à la vie "normale"; Lexa, au contraire ne fait plus confiance au "système" et accumule les provocations. Elles pourraient se haïr, tant elles sont différentes. Pourtant, le hasard va les rapprocher. Les obliger à chercher qui elles sont vraiment.
1. Mme Lewis

Bonjour tous le monde ! ( si y'a du monde, ça se trouve je suis toute seule dans mon délire...)

Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire Clexa ! Cette fois, elle est un peu plus « dure » que la première tant au niveau de l'histoire et du langage des personnages. C'est pas non plus au niveau d'un Humancentiped 2 qui est gore et tout, mais, c'est pas non plus La Petite Maison Dans La Prairie.

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine. Ce qui veux dire qu'avec mon autre fanfiction Winter Is Coming il y aura un moyenne de 2 chapitre par semaine. Mais si jamais je n'y arrive pas bah, je vais privilégier mon histoire principale et je continuerais celle-là après. Je tiens a souligné que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que ceux de Winter Is Coming (oui je suis fière de moi)

Je suis désolée si in reste encore des fautes d'orthographe je fais de mon mieux pour les limiter un max...

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : L'histoire The 100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Chapitre1 : La conseillère d'éducation

 _ **Clarke** :_

 _Mon père est un control-freak, je déteste ma belle-mère, mon frère est mort à la guerre, et ma mère... Disons que ma mère a de sérieux problèmes. Alors, à votre avis, je me sens comment ?_

Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé répliquer à Mme Lewis, seulement, mon père est trop à cheval sur les convenances pour que je puisse vraiment exprimer le fond de ma pensée. Alors j'ai simplement dis :

– Bien.

Mme Lewis, la nouvelle conseillère d'éducation et psychologue du lycée d'Eastwick, n'a pas eu l'air de m'entendre. Poussant une pile de dossiers sur le côté de son bureau déjà bien encombré, elle s'est mise à fouiller dans la paperasse posées devant elle. Quand elle a enfin trouvé mon dossier – épais de plusieurs centimètres –, elle a fredonné un petit air et a avalé une gorgée de café, laissant au passage la marque écarlate de son rouge à lèvres sur le bord de sa tasse.

La pièce sentait terriblement le renfermé.

A ma droite, mon père commençait à donner des signes d'impatience. A ma gauche, l'écervelée qui me sert de belle-mère se limait les ongles. J'étais en train de manquer mon cours de maths mon père une réunion importante... Quant à ma belle-mère, c'est la cervelle qui lui manquait.

– Que pensez-vous de nos nouveaux rideaux ? S'est enquise Mme Lewis. Je les ai cousus moi-même.

Mon père, ma belle-mère et moi nous sommes tournés vers la fenêtre comme un seul homme. Les rideaux étaient roses, à petits pois, un peu trop « Petite Maison Dans la Prairie » à mon goût, et je ne parle même pas de leurs couleur douteuse ? Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun de nous trois n'a rien trouvé à répondre à cette question farfelue.

L'iphone de mon père s'étant mis à vibrer, il l'a sorti de sa poche d'un geste théâtral.

Ashley a repris sa manucure.

Je me suis concentrée sur les diverses plaques accrochées au mur. « L'échec est votre seul ennemi » « Si vous voulez atteindre le sommet, ne regardez pas en bas » « La confiance est la clé du succès »...

Et pourquoi pas « Un chasseur sachant chasser doit savoir chasser sans son chien » ? Au moins, ça aurait mis une touche d'humour à l'ensemble, si vous voulez mon avis.

J'ai observé Mme Lewis. Elle me faisait trop penser à un jeune labrador, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses manières trop affables. Soudain, elle s'est éclairci la voix j'ai compris que ma première séance de thérapie obligatoire – le tribunal ne nous avait pas donné le choix – venait officiellement de commencer.

– Clarke a obtenu d'excellents résultats au SAT, a fait remarquer Mme Lewis. Vous pouvez être fier de votre fille, monsieur Griffin !

J'ai réprimé une grimace. Moi qui avais cru en avoir terminer avec tout ça, voilà que, subitement, on m'y ramenait. Oui, j'étais dans le premier quartile, que ce soit au SAT ou à l'ACT. Rien d'étonnant, vu la quantité de travail que papa avait exigée de moi... Seulement, dans mon esprit, ces deux tests d'aptitude interminables – mais indispensables, si on voulait postuler dans les meilleures universités américaines – étaient un mauvais souvenir.

Mon père s'est redressé sur son siège, sans doute pour paraître plus imposant.

– Pas en maths. Sa note est bien en deçà de ses capacités. A ce propos, j'aimerais qu'elle repasse l'épreuve avant la date limite d'envoi des candidatures.

Le crissement persistant de la lime à ongles commençait à être agaçant. Mme Lewis a toussoté, avant de jeter un regard appuyé en direction de ma belle-mère. Je me suis raclé la gorge, moi aussi, mais pour dissimuler un ricanement, ce qui m'a valu un coup d'œil noir de mon père. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Ashley s'est résignée à ranger sa lime dans le sac.

– Monsieur Griffin, a repris Mme Lewis. Les résultats de Clarke se situent au-dessus de la moyenne nationale. Ils lui garantissent d'ores et déjà une admission dans l'établissement de son choix.

– Dans notre famille, il n'y a pas de moyenne nationale qui tienne. Nous visons l'excellence !

Mon père avait parlé avec un telle grandeur que je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il ajoute : « Telle est ma volonté. »

J'ai posé un coude sur le bras de mon fauteuil et je me suis enfoui le visage entre les mains.

– Les résultats d'anglais de Clarke sont proche de la perfection, a fait remarquer Mme Lewis, un octave plus haut.

J'avais cessé de les écouter.

Les résultats de mes tests étaient le cadet de mes soucis. Ce qui m'intéressait, moi, maintenant, c'était de trouver de l'argent pour réparer la voiture d'Arès. Rien d'autre. Or, papa tenait tellement à ce qu'on la revende qu'il était inutile d'espérer son aide, à ce niveau-là.

– Qu'en dis-tu, Clarke ? Tu es satisfaite de tes résultats ? M'a demandé Mme Lewis.

Je l'ai observée à la dérobée, à travers la masse de cheveux bouclés derrière laquelle je me dissimulais le visage. Contrairement à cette Mme Lewis, mon thérapeute précédent avait immédiatement compris ma manière dont notre famille fonctionnait – ou dysfonctionnait, si on regardait les choses en face. C'était donc à mon père qu'il s'adressait, généralement. Pas à moi. Question de hiérarchie, d'autorité, de logique.

– Pardon ?

– Es-tu contente des notes que tu as obtenues au SAT ou préférais-tu le repasser ? A-t-elle répété les mains posées sur mon dossier.

J'ai croisé le regard las de mon père. Voyons un peu... Je l'aurais sur le dos à tout moment, si je repassais le SAT. Cela voudrait dire se lever tôt le samedi, passer la matinée à me torturer les méninges, puis des semaines à m'inquiéter des résultats.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

– Pas vraiment, non.

Les rides d'inquiétude qui entourent la bouche et les yeux gris de mon père se sont encore froncées. Devant cette expression manifeste de sa désapprobation, j'ai retourné ma veste.

– Papa a raison. Il vaut mieux que je repasse le SAT.

Mme Lewis a griffonné quelque chose dans mon dossier. Cela m'a semblé d'autant plus étrange que tout y avait déjà été consigné par ses prédécesseurs.

Du moins je le pensais.

– Parfait. Avant de retourner en cours, tu passeras voir Mme Marcos pour lui demander les dates des prochains tests. La question est réglée. A présent, comme je suis également ta conseillère d'éducation, j'aimerais que nous discutions de ton emploi du temps pour le semestre à venir. Tu as comblé tes heures creuses en t'inscrivant à des cours de techniques commerciales. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques les raisons de ce choix.

En disant la vérité – c'est à dire en expliquant que l'initiative n'était pas venue de moi mais de papa – , j'aurais sans doute irrité au moins deux des personnes présentes. Alors j'ai improvisé.

– Ça m'aidera, par la suite. Quand je serai à l'université, je veux dire.

Ouah ! J'avais dit ça avec le même enthousiasme qu'une gamine de six ans se préparant à être vaccinée. Grave erreur : mon père s'est agité sur son siège en soupirant. J'ai vaguement songé à rectifier le tir, puis j'ai renoncé : je n'aurais sans doute pas paru plus sincère en reformulant ma réponse.

Mme Lewis a rapidement parcouru mon dossier.

– Tu semble être dotée d'un talent incroyable en art, surtout en peinture. Loin de moi l'idée de te détourner de tes cours de commerce, toutefois tu pourrais peut-être en abandonner un pour t'inscrire à l'atelier d'art et...

– Pas question ! S'est récrié mon père, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

Il s'est penché en avant, les mains croisées.

– Clarke ne s'inscrira à aucun cours d'éducation artistique, qui-je clair ?

Mon père est un curieux mélange de sergent-chef et de lapin blanc : comme dans les films sur la guerre du Viêt Nam, il adore commander comme dans _Alice au pays des merveilles_ , il est constamment en retard pour un rendez-vous important ou autre.

Je dois reconnaître que, même si elle a cédé, Mme Lewis n'a pas sourcillé.

– Parfaitement clair, a-t-elle simplement répondu.

– Bien ! A présent que ce petit problème est réglé..., a commencé Ashley, faisant mine de se lever.

J'avais sincèrement oublié son existence. Si seulement mon père avait pu en faire autant !

– Les résultats scolaires de Clarke ne sont pas la principal raison de cet entretien, madame Griffin, a déclarée Mme Lewis en tirant une lettre officielle de son tiroir.

J'avais vu cet en-tête à de nombreuses reprises, au cours de ces deux dernières années. Quel gâchis de papier ! Les services de protection de l'enfance n'ont donc aucune pitié pour les forêts tropicales ?

Mme lewis a parcouru la missive qui, à mon grand désespoir, ne s'est pas autodétruite, comme dans un film de James Bond.

Lorsqu'elle en eu terminé, elle l'a tamponnée et l'a classée au sommet de mon dossier déjà surchargé.

– Voilà ! A présent, je suis officiellement ta thérapeute.

Mon père et moi nous sommes tous les deux affaissés sur nos sièges, et je dois avouer que je me suis réjouie à l'idée que cette partie de l'entretien nous mette aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Ashley, quant à elle, a levé les yeux au plafond, avant de pianoter impatiemment sur le bras de son fauteuil.

Mme Lewis s'est aperçue que je m'étais mise à jouer avec les plaques d'identification accrochées à mon cou.

– Toutes mes condoléances, a-t-elle dit, même à retardement. Dans quelle branche de l'armée était ton frère, Clarke, exactement ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Papa allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il m'avait répété une bonne centaine de fois que la place des plaques d'identification d'Arès était dans la boite que je range sous mon lit, et qu'elles ne devaient pas en sortir.

Malheureusement, ce matin, j'avais éprouvé le besoin irrésistible de les porter : j'allais faire la connaissance de ma nouvelle psychologue le deuxième anniversaire de la mort de mon frère était encore tout récent, et j'entamais mon dernier semestre de lycée.

J'ai refoulé la nausée que je sentais monter en moi et, évitant le regard chagrin de papa, je me suis concentrée sur les pointes de mes cheveux.

– Arès était un marine, a-t-il répondu d'un ton sec. Pour le reste, j'ai une réunion importante ce matin. Avec des clients potentiels. De sorte que j'aimerais savoir quand nous en aurons terminé, au juste.

– Quand j'en déciderai ainsi. Si vous tenez à compliquer ces séances, monsieur Griffin, je me ferai un plaisir d'en référer à l'assistante sociale du lycée.

Je dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas sourire. Mme Lewis avait l'art et la manière de s'y prendre. Mon père à immédiatement fait machine arrière.

Hélas, Ashley n'a pas perçu le danger.

– Clarke aura dix-huit ans dans quelques jours, a-t-elle glapi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'État du Kentucky a toujours autorité sur elle.

– Vraiment ? La réponse est pourtant simple : l'État se substitue aux adultes auxquels Clarke a eu affaire jusqu'à présent, parce qu'ils ont lamentablement échoué en la matière.

Mme Lewis a fermé mon dossier pour le brandir devant elle.

– Du moins, c'est l'impression que me donne la lecture de ces documents. Clarke continuera donc sa thérapie jusqu'à ses examens de fin d'année. Alors, et alors seulement, l'État du Kentucky vous laissera tranquilles, tous autant que vous êtes.

Elle a continué à fixer Ashley, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit quasiment recroquevillée au fond de son fauteuil. Ensuite, elle s'est tournée vers moi.

– Alors, Clarke ? Comment te sens-tu ?

 _Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait, la pauvre ? Que j'étais en pleine forme ?

– Bien.

– Vraiment ? A-t-elle insisté, un index posé sur son menton. J'aurais pourtant pensé que le deuxième anniversaire de la mort de ton frère réveillerait en toi des souvenirs pénibles...

Elle m'a dévisagée d'un air placide tandis que je la foudroyais du regard.

Mon père et Ashley se sont encore tassés sur leurs sièges : cette épreuve de force était inconfortable pour eux aussi, apparemment.

Pour ma part, comme d'habitude, j'étais coincée par mon problème de soumission à l'autorité des adultes.

Mme Lewis ne m'avais pas vraiment posé de question, je n'avais donc pas à lui répondre. En théorie... Parce que en pratique, j'avais désespérément envie de lui plaire. Je me suis demandé pourquoi : après tout, elle n'était qu'une intervenante de plus, dans la valse des psychothérapeutes qui m'avaient tous posé les mêmes questions, m'avaient promis de m'aider, et étaient repartis en me laissant dans le même état que celui dans lequel ils m'avaient trouvée.

C'est-à-dire _anéantie_.

Ashley a brisé le silence, de sa voix de crécelle.

– Clarke pleure souvent, a-t-elle lancé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un commérage juteux, récolté au country-club de notre petite ville. Tout le temps, en faite. Son frère lui manque terriblement.

Mon père et moi avons dévisagé la ravissante idiote qui me tient lieu de belle-mère.

Je la suppliais intérieurement de continuer, tandis que mon père, j'en suis sûre, prier pour qu'elle se taise. Dieu devait tenir à ce que je croie en lui, car Ashley a poursuivi :

– Parfois, elle refuse de manger. Mien-sûr, je l'encourage sur cette voie. Qui sait ? Nous arriverons peut-être à la faire rentrer dans une taille 34, si elle continue ainsi !

Sur ces mots, elle s'est mordu la lèvre : elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait insinué.

– Si elle se contente de fruits et de légumes, je veux dire.

Manifestement mal à l'aise, Mme Lewis a fait un geste pour regarder sa montre – sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas.

– J'aurais plutôt tendance à encourager les jeunes à manger, a-t-elle commenté, d'un ton sec. Pas n'importe quoi, certes, mais tout de même !

De nouveau, elle a griffonné quelques mots dans mon dossier.

A côté de moi, mon père a grogné.

– As-tu été en contact avec ta mère, Clarke ? M'a demandé Mme Lewis soudainement.

– Non ! Se sont exclamés mon père et Ashley, d'une seule voix.

– Oui, ai-je lâché en même temps qu'eux.

Tous deux se sont tournés vers moi, et j'ai eu l'impression d'être prise en sandwich. A ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a poussé à avouer la vérité.

– Maman a appelé à la maison, pendant les vacances. J'ai décroché sans savoir que c'était elle.

Je n'ai pas précisé que je l'avais attendu, cet appel. J'étais allée jusqu'à rester assise près du téléphone pendant des jours, dans l'espoir que ma mère se souvienne que deux années complètes s'étaient écoulées, depuis la mort de mon frère – son fils unique.

Mon père s'est passé une main lasse sur le visage.

– Tu sais que tu n'as droit à aucun contact avec ta mère, a-t-il déclaré, ravalant à peine sa colère.

De toute évidence, il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'ai livré à ma thérapeute ce détail croustillant. Il se voyait déjà pris dans un tourbillon d'assistantes sociales et d'éducatrices en tout genre.

– Tu sais qu'elle est sous le coup d'une ordonnance restrictive, a-t-il ajouté.

Sans doute pour renforcer son propos, il s'est mis à jouer avec l'écran de son iphone, et le numéro de son avocat est apparu sur l'écran. J'ai agrippé les plaques d'identification, afin de sentir le nom et le numéro d'Arès au creux de la paume de ma main, et j'ai soufflé :

– Papa, non, s'il te plaît...

Il a hésité, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer, et puis, par miracle, il a laissé retomber le téléphone sur ses genoux.

– Je vais faire changer notre numéro de fixe, a-t-il déclaré.

J'ai hoché la tête. Même si ça m'embêtait de savoir que ma mère ne pourrait plus jamais m'appeler à la maison, j'allais encaisser le coup. Par égard pour maman. Parce que s'il y avait une chose dont elle n'avait pas besoin, c'était bien de se retrouver en prison.

– Et depuis ? A insisté Mme Lewis, perdant de son affabilité. Tu as eu d'autres contacts avec ta mère ?

– Non. Nous n'avons pas parlé très longtemps, vous savez.

J'ai fermé les yeux, le temps de prendre une longue inspiration. J'avais mal partout, je ne pouvais plus faire mine de me porter comme une charme. L'interrogation avait pris un tour trop personnel, mes cicatrices n'étaient pas assez bien refermées.

J'aimerais être certaine que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, Clarke. Tu as bien compris que tout contact avec ta mère et toi, même si l'initiative vient d'elle, t'est formellement interdit ?

– Oui, ai-je bredouillé.

Arès me manquait quoi qu'on en pense, ma mère me manquait Ashley était enceinte mon père était constamment sur mon dos et...

J'ai essayé de reprendre mon souffle, en vain. La boule qui me nouait la gorge empêchait l'oxygène de renter. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

– Je voudrai faire réparer la voiture d'Arès, ai-je dit.

– Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ! S'est écrié mon père.

Mme Lewis s'est interposée.

– Attendez un instant. De quoi parles-tu, Clarke ?

J'ai baissé les yeux vers les gants qui dissimulaient mes avant-bras lacérés.

– Arès avait déniché une Corvette 1965, à la casse. Une merveille, pour les amateurs. Bref, il passait tout son temps libre à la réparer. Il...Il avait presque fini quand il est parti pour l'Afghanistan. Je veux terminer son œuvre, remettre cette voiture en état de marche. Pour Arès... Pour qu'il n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Et pour moi. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il m'avait laissé de lui en partant. Une voiture vintage qui ne fonctionnait pas.

– Monsieur Griffin, je pense que vous devriez autoriser Clarke à réparer ce véhicule, a conclu Mme Lewis avec un air de chien battu, histoire de se faire persuasive.

– Mais mon père consultait encore son iphone. S'il était toujours avec nous physiquement, en pensée il était déjà au travail.

– Ça coûterait une fortune, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour ma fille de réparer une vieille voiture, alors qu'elle en a une en parfait état de marche, maugréa-t-il sans même lever les yeux.

Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à me laisser travailler, ai-je rétorqué, un peu agressivement.

Voilà, il était au pied du mur – je n'avait pourtant pas fait exprès – et tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, maintenant. Lui, il me considérait avec intensité. S'il refusait – et il mourrait d'envie de refuser –, il s'attirait les foudres de la nouvelle thérapeute. Or, il tenait beaucoup à ce que nous nous montrions sous notre meilleur jour, lors de ces séances. Sous aucun prétexte, nous ne devions régler nos comptes personnels...

Il a capitulé dans un soupir.

– C'est d'accord. A condition que Clarke prenne elle-même les frais en charge. Et ma fille connaît les règles, en ce qui concerne le travail. Il lui faudra trouver un emploi aux horaires flexibles, de manière que ça ne l'empêche pas de faire ses devoirs, d'assumer les activités que nous avons choisies ensemble, et surtout, SURTOUT, sans que ses notes s'en ressentent. En avons-nous enfin terminé, Mme Lewis ?

Elle a consulté l'horloge murale avant de répondre.

– Pas encore, j'en ai peur. Clarke, si l'État du Kentucky a tenu à ce que tu poursuive cette thérapie, c'est parce que ton éducatrice lui a fait part des remarques de tes professeurs. Tous ont noté une nette diminution de ta participation en classe. Par ailleurs, il semble que tu te mêles moins à tes camarades que les années précédentes.

Elle m'a regardée d'un air appuyé.

– Nous voulons que tu sois heureuse, Clarke. A commencer par moi. Alors laisse-moi t'aider.

Ah bon ? A l'entendre, on aurait cru qu'on m'avait demandé mon avis, ne serait-ce que pour cette énième thérapie. Ils voulaient que je sois « heureuse » ? Eh bien, bonne chance à tous !

– Pas de problème.

Ashley a repris la parole sans prévenir.

– Clarke a un petit ami.

Mon père et moi avons réagi en même temps.

– Ah oui ?

Soudain nerveuse, ma belle-mère nous a regardés, mon père et moi, avant d'ajouter :

– Tu as déjà oublié, Clarke ? Hier soir, nous avons parlé de ce garçon, dont tu t'es amourachée, et je t'ai expliqué que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour négliger tes autres camarades...

Qu'est-ce qui me choquait le plus ? Ce petit ami imaginaire, ou bien le fait qu'Ashley dit avoir eu avec moi, une conversation digne de ce nom ?

J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne réussissais pas à trancher.

Mon père a profité de mon silence pour se lever et enfiler son manteau.

– Vous voyez bien, madame Lewis, Clarke se porte bien. Elle est juste amoureuse, c'est tout. C'est de son âge. Quant à moi, bien que j'aie conscience de l'importance capitale de ces séances, j'ai une réunion dans vingt minutes. En outre, je ne veux pas que ma fille manque son deuxième cours de la journée.

– Une dernière question, Clarke, a fait Mme Lewis, se levant à son tour pour raccompagner mon père et ma belle-mère. Tu serais vraiment partante pour gagner l'argent qui te permettrait de remettre en état la voiture de ton frère ?

J'ai tirai sur les gants que je portais constamment pou dissimuler mes cicatrices.

– Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

Elle m'a adressé un sourire bienveillant.

– Dans ce cas, j'ai un job pour toi. Attends-moi ici, que je t'explique de quoi il s'agit.

Les trois adultes se sont regroupés à l'accueil, le temps d'un dernier conciliabule. Mon père avait glissé son bras autour de la taille d'Ashley elle s'était appuyée sur lui pour écouter les paroles que leur chuchotait Mme Lewis.

Quand je les ai vus hocher la tête en même temps, j'ai senti monter en moi ce mélange familier de jalousie et de colère que je connais si bien, hélas.

Comment papa pouvait-il aimer autant la femme qui avait tout détruit sur son passage ?

 _ **Lexa**_ :

D'habitude, l'odeur de la peinture fraîche mêlée à celle de la sciure m'évoquait mon père, pas l'école. Pourtant, cette odeur-là qui m'a pris à la gorge quand je suis entrée dans le bureau fraîchement rénové.

Du coup, ça sentait...le bahut.

– Comment ça va ce matin, madame Marcos ? ai-je demandé.

– Lexa ! Encore en retard, _terreur_ ? A-t-elle répondu, sans cesser d'agrafer des documents.

L'horloge indiquait 9 heures du matin.

– Oh ! C'est encore tôt, pour moi, non ?

Mme Marcos a contourné son secrétaire en merisier flambant neuf pour s'avancer vers le comptoir.

Même si elle me faisait passer de mauvais quarts d'heure quand j'arrivais en retard, je l'aimais bien, cette meuf. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns et son espagnol impeccable, elle me faisait penser à une version hispanique de ma mère.

– Tu ne t'es pas présentée chez Mme Lewis, comme convenu, ce matin. Ce n'est pas la meilleure manière d'entamer un nouveau semestre, a-t-elle murmuré en remplissant mon billet de retard.

Elle a désigné du menton les trois adultes groupés à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'en ai conclu que la femme blonde et pas toute jeune qui conspirait avec un couple de bourges, c'était la nouvelle conseillère d'éducation.

J'ai grimacé.

– Et merde !

Mme Marcos a fait glisser le billet de retard sur le comptoir avec son légendaire regard noir. C'était la seule personne, dans cette école, à ne pas penser que j'étais foutue pour de bon.

La meuf blonde a lancé :

– Mademoiselle Woods ! Je suis ravie que vous vous soyez souvenue de notre rendez-vous, même avec deux heures de retard. Prenez donc place, le temps que je termine ce que j'ai a faire.

Elle a dit ça en me souriant comme à une amie de longue date, et d'un ton si doux que j'ai bien failli lui sourire en retour. Au lieu de quoi, bien sûr, je me suis contentée de hocher la tête avant de m'installer sur une des chaises alignées contre le mur du bureau.

Mme Marcos est partie d'un rire sonore.

– Quoi ? J'ai dis.

– Tu n'arriveras pas à l'embobiner aussi facilement que son prédécesseur, fais-moi confiance. Enfin, peut-être elle arrivera à te convaincre qu'il est temps de prendre tes études au sérieux ?

J'ai appuyé la tête contre le mur de parpaing fraîchement repeint lui aussi, et j'ai fermé les yeux. C'est que j'aurais bien dormi quelques heures de plus, moi. Il manquait quelqu'un pour faire la fermeture du restaurant, la veille au soir, et je n'avais pas pu m'échapper avant une heure du mat'. Après, Raven et Octavia m'avaient fait chier jusqu'à pas d'heure.

– Madame Marcos ? A demandé la conseillère d'une voix d'ange. Pouvez-vous me donner les prochaines dates du SAT, s'il vous plaît ?

A ce moment là, j'ai entendu une chaise bouger, non loin de la mienne, et, tout à coup, j'ai eu l'eau à la bouche. Une délicieuse odeur de petits pains à la cannelle venait de me chatouiller les narines et je n'avais rien manger depuis a veille. J'ai entrouvert les yeux... sur une chevelure blonde soyeuse et toute bouclée. Je savais à qui elle appartenait. C'était celle de Clarke Griffin. Et vu qu'il n'y avait pas un seul petit pain à l'horizon, c'était forcément d'elle que venait cette odeur.

 _Clarke Griffin_...

On avait plusieurs cours en commun et, le semestre précédent, la même heure creuse dans nos emplois du temps. Eh ben, même comme ça, je ne savais pas grand-chose sur son compte, sauf qu'elle n'était pas très sociable mais plutôt douée, qu'elle était blonde et qu'elle avait des seins à faire s'en damner un moine. Elle s'enveloppait constamment dans des chemises trop longues qui lui pendouillaient sur les épaules, et un T-shirt qui en révélait juste assez pour faire fantasmer son monde.

Comme d'hab, elle regardait droit devant elle. Je n'aurais pas été là, ça aurait été pareil. De toute manière, il y avait fort à parier que je n'existais pas dans son esprit. Bref, les filles comme Clarke Griffin avaient le don de m'énerver, et quand je dis « énerver », je suis polie.

– T'as vraiment un deuxième prénom à la con, lui ai-je soufflé. A oui j'ai oublié, elle s'appelle Clarke _Echo_ Griffin. Nan sérieux, quels parents donne ça comme prénom à son gosse...

Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussait à la faire chier, comme ça. L'ennui, sans doute.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être en train de fumer ta drogue de merde dans les toilettes, non ?

Alors, elle savait que j'étais...Intéressante !

– T'es pas au courant ? Ils ont installé des caméras de surveillance dans les chiottes. Du coup, on est obligées de fumer sur le parking.

– Pauvres chéries, a-t-elle susurré en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

– Echo...Echo-o-o-o, Echo-o-o...

Elle s'est figée, le temps de m'affronter du regard.

– Très original. Si, si ! Vraiment ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue, celle-là !

J'étais contente : j'avais réussi à l'atteindre, à la faire réagir, à ce qu'elle quitte son masque de petite fille modèle.

Elle a ramassé son sac et s'est dirigée vers le corridor en agitant son petit cul de gauche à droite.

Bon, finalement, c'était loin d'être aussi marrant que je l'avais imaginé. Pour être honnête, je me suis même sentie un peu débile.

– Lexa ? A appelé Mme Lewis, me faisant signe de la suivre dans son bureau.

Le précédent conseiller d'éducation était du genre psychorigide. Son bureau était tellement bien rangé que je m'amusais à changer des trucs de place, juste pour le faire bouillonner. Avec Mme Lewis, je n'aurais pas ce plaisir. La pièce était devenue un véritable bordel. C'est bien simple, j'aurais pu y laisser un cadavre, personne ne l'aurait jamais trouvé.

Je me suis assise face à elle, et j'ai attendu qu'elle brandisse son martinet.

– Tu as passé de bonnes vacances de Noël ? M'a-t-elle demandé, d'un air de bébé cocker abandonné.

– Merveilleuses.

Du moins si on considérait qu'entendre un père et une mère nourriciers se hurler dessus et foutre tous les cadeaux en l'air, c'était un bon Noël. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me laissait pas passer mes Noëls tranquille dans mon sous-sol lugubre, à fumer pétard sur pétard avec mes deux meilleures potes ? J'aurais donné cher pour le savoir.

– Tu m'en vois ravie. Donc, tout va bien, avec ta nouvelle famille d'accueil ? A-t-elle déclaré.

A son intonation, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'une question.

– Mouais

Sûr... Par comparaison avec les trois familles qui m'avaient « accueillie » avant eux, c'était le paradis.

– Bien. Trêve de plaisanteries, jeune fille. J'ai lu ton dossier in extenso, et je constate que tu n'as plus rien du délicieuse Lexa qui a quitté le collège des Highlands il y a trois ans. Highlands est un bon collège, Eastwick un excellent lycée. Par conséquent, nous attendons des résultats, nous aussi.

Non mais elle va descendre son ton, la vieille ! _In extenso_... ! Elle ne pouvait pas dire « en entier », comme tout le monde ? J'ai serré si fort les spirales de mon cahier de maths qu'elles se sont enfoncées dans ma main. Pour qui elle se prenait, cette meuf ?

Bref, a-t-elle poursuivi, après mûre réflexion, je t'ai choisi, toit, Lexa Woods, parmi tous les dossiers qui me sont soumis tu vas devenir mon sujet numéro un. Ensemble, nous allons nous débrouiller pour que tu redeviennes la femme charmante et bien élevée que tu as été.

La dernière fois qu'on m'avait fais lire un passage des Évangiles – Et ça ne datait pas d'hier – , j'avais cru remarquer que seul Jésus avait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts.

– Il faudrait un miracle ! Ai-je répliqué. Vous avez des accointances avec Jésus-Christ, ou quoi ?

Mme Lewis a rapidement passé mon dossier en revue.

– En dix-huit mois, tu as été envoyé dans trois familles d'accueil différentes. Eastwick est ton quatrième lycée depuis la mort de mes parents. Aucun de ces établissements ne t'as classé parmi les perturbateurs, tu n'as gagné ce titre qu'a ton arrivée dans nos murs. Je trouve ce fait, disons...intéressant.

Mme Lewis s'est interrompue. Si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui donne ma version de l'histoire, elle pouvait attendre longtemps, la pauvre. En dix-huit mois – le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la mort de mes parents –, j'avais eu tout le loisir d'apprendre que personne n'en a rien à foutre de rien, dans ce système à la noix. Et qu'une fois qu'on a un pied dans l'engrenage, on est fichu. Point barre.

Mon silence ne l'a pas découragée. Elle a continué :

– J'ai eu le proviseur de ton ancien lycée au téléphone, et il m'a dit le plus grand bien de toi. Une membre actif et hautement appréciée de l'équipe de basket-ball dès la première année, présente sur la liste des meilleurs élèves, impliquée dans un grand nombre d'activités, très populaire auprès de tes camarades...

Elle m'a dévisagé un instant, avant de conclure :

– Je crois que cette jeune femme-là m'aurait plu.

A moi aussi, seulement fallait se faire un raison : vivre tue. Y'a pas à sortir de là.

– Il est un peu tard pour le basket-ball, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai ironisé. On est au milieu de la saison. Sans compter que l'entraîneur n'apprécierait sûrement pas mes tatouages.

– Mon but n'est pas de t'inciter à vivre comme avant, mais de retrouver la fille motivée que tu étais.

Elle avait l'air sincère... J'aurais aimé la croire. Seulement j'avais appris à mes dépens qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à quiconque appartenant au système. Alors j'ai laissé le silence retomber.

Elle a commencé par détourner les yeux, puis elle a secoué la tête.

– Tu as été malmenée par la vie, d'accord, mais tu ne peux pas rester bloquée la-dessus. Une foule de possibilités s'offre à toi, Lexa. Tes professeurs affirment que tu as un potentiel énorme. Ce qui laisse à désirer, c'est ta moyenne – et je ne parle pas de ton assiduité. Les deux sont liées, d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis. Alors voilà : j'ai un projet, pour toi. En plus de venir me voir une fois par semaine, tu vas prendre des cours de soutien, et cela jusqu'à ce que ta moyenne reflète tes capacités.

Je me suis levée. J'avais déjà manqué mon premier cours, et cette petite partie de plaisir de me fournir une excuse pour ne pas assister au deuxième. Cela dit, vu que j'avais réussi à m'extraire de mon lit, autant aller en classe à un moment ou un autre.

– Désolée, madame. Vous allez devoir trouver une autre personne dans vos dossiers. Un autre « projet » si vous préférez, encore que j'appellerais plutôt ça un cobaye. Moi, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries.

Mme Lewis a laissé échapper un soupir d'agacement.

– Faut-il que je contact ton assistante sociale, Lexa ?

– Ne vous gênez pas. Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'elle me fasse ? Qu'elle me sépare de mes frère ? C'est déjà fait. Qu'elle me colle dans une famille d'accueil ? Trop tard. C'est fait, là encore.

– A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as vu tes frères ?

Mes petits frères... A ces mots, ma main s'est figée sur la poignée de la porte.

– Ton assistante sociale et moi-même sommes d'accord pour étendre ton droit de visite un tant soit peu. _A condition_ , bien sûr, que tu fasses des efforts et que tu me montres la personne que tu étais avant la disparition de tes parents.

Là, j'ai lâché la poignée et je suis allée me rasseoir.

Voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour un début ! Je posterai ( normalement) le nouveau chapitre de Winter Is Coming Lundi ou Mardi au plus tard. Je vous dis à la prochaine ;p


	2. Cours de soutien

Hey ! Je reviens avec le chapitre 2 de ma seconde histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier et que j'aurais encore des avis aussi positifs ! ^^

Réponses aux guests :

 **Guest :** C'est sur que pour l'instant c'est pas le grand amour entre elles deux ! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **Lexa :** LA VOILA !

 _ **Disclaimer : The 100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Cours de soutien_

 **Clarke** :

Si seulement j'avais pu porter mes gants tout le temps, je me serais sentie plus en sécurité. C'est pour ça que je ne m'achetais que des vêtements à manches longues. Très, très longues.

Mes manches, je les ai tirées, pour qu'elles couvrent même mes doigts. Du coup, mon chemisier de coton a glissé, dénudant mon épaule. A l'époque où j'étais encore _bonne_ d'après les mecs, j'aurais détesté qu'on voie ma peau trop blanche. Mais, maintenant, je préfère de loin sentir les regards glisser sur mon épaule plutôt que sur mes cicatrices.

– Elle t'as dit qui c'est ? Je te parie que c'est Bellamy Blake. Il paraît qu'il est nul en maths et que, s'il ne remonte pas la pente, il perdra sa bourse pour l'université. Pourvu que ce soit lui ! Il est trop beau !

Ma meilleure amie, Niylah McCromick, s'est interrompue, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait pas cessé de faire des théories, depuis que je lui avais parlé de la nouvelle thérapeute et des cours de soutien que Mme Lewis m'avait proposé de donner à un autre lycéen, ou, à une autre lycéenne.

Malgré ses bavardages incessants – et le fait qu'elle soit une véritable _fashion victim_ –, Niylah est la bonne fée d'Eastwick. Constamment dans sa petite bulle d'allégresse, elle distribue autour d'elle joie et bonheur.

J'avais gardé à la mémoire ce que m'avait dit Mme Lewis, et m'efforçais d'être sociable, même si, chaque soir, je n'avait qu'une envie : rentre le plus le plus vite possible et me réfugier sous ma couette.

Mais puisque mon père et mes professeurs souhaitaient que je me montre plus, disons plus loquace, alors autant échanger avec ma meilleure amie.

Bien que l'odeur de pizza et de frites m'ait mis l'eau à la bouche, je me suis contentée d'un Coca light et d'une pomme. Il faut dire que les filles qui mangent à ma table sont aussi obsédées par la minceur que ma propre belle-mère...

– Il est trop beau ? Qui, où ça ? A demandé Luna derrière nous en chipant un morceau de céleri sur le plateau de Niylah, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Niylah a emprisonné ses cheveux blonds dans un chouchou pour en faire une queue-de-cheval.

– On parle de Bellamy Blake. Clarke va donner des cours à un chanceux ou un chanceuse, mais on ne sait pas qui. T'as pas une idée ? Quelqu'un à ajouter à notre liste de canons ambulants, mais bêtes comme leurs pieds ?

Luna a parcouru la cafétéria du regard, à la recherche d'une fille ou d'un garçon répondant à la description.

– Luke Bowrain ! S'est-elle exclamée. Il a beau d'être d'une ignorance assez exceptionnelle, j'en ferais bien mon quatre-heure.

Elle a croqué dans sa branche de céleri sans quitter Lincoln des yeux.

– Si c'est à lui que tu donnes des cours, tu as intérêt à me le présenter, ma vieille !

C'est à ce moment-là que Aurore, la pom-pom girl en chef – et indéniablement le chef de notre tablée – a pris place à côté de Luna. Les trois autres filles qui se joignaient généralement à nous sont arrivées dans la foulée. Quant à moi, je me suis dépêchée de prendre mon carnet de croquis, et j'ai plongé le nez dedans en espérant me faire oublier.

Je me demande bien pourquoi puisque, selon sa nouvelle habitude, Aurore m'a royalement ignorée.

– Présenter qui à qui ? A-t-elle demandé à Niylah.

– Luna à Luke Bowrain. Clarke va donner des cours de soutien à un niais. On essaie de deviner de qui il peut bien s'agir.

Aurore et moi étions les meilleures amies du mondes avant l'accident. Même après, je crois. Elle est venue me voir à l'hôpital chaque jour, puis chez moi tout au long de l'été. Malheureusement, à la rentrée, mon statut social en a pris un sérieux coup, et notre amitié aussi dans la foulée. Du moins en public. Parce que en privé, elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle m'aimait comme un sœur. Quant aux autres lycéens, ils font comme si j'existais pas. Du moins pour la plupart.

– Allez, Niylah... Dis-nous-tout ! A qui Clarke va-t-elle donner cours ?

– Demande-le-lui toi-même ! A répondu Niylah en croquant à belles dents dans sa pomme.

Un silence de mauvais augure est tombé sur la table : l'une des plus jolies fille du lycée – si ce n'est la plus jolie – venait de défier ouvertement la plus populaire. Dans la cafétéria, les conversations ont cessé, chacun se préparant à assister à la confrontation qui s'annonçait. J'aurais pu jurer qu'un air de western s'échappait du haut-parleur.

J'ai donné un petit coup de pied à Niylah. Je voulais qu'elle réponde à ma place, au lieu d'obliger Aurore à m'adresser la parole devant les autres. Les secondes s'égrenaient, et Aurore et Niylah continuaient de s'affronter du regard.

Je n'ai pas tenu le coup.

– Je n'en sais rien, ai-je dit. Je le ou la vois cette après-midi.

Ouf, aussitôt, les conversations et les bruits d'assiettes ont repris. Le visage d'Aurore s'est décrispé elle a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'est tournée vers ses copines pour juger des réactions.

– D'accord pour jouer à ces devinettes stupides avec vous, a-t-elle déclaré.

Puis, elle m'a fait un clin d'œil. Et là, j'ai prié une énième fois pour que ma vie redevienne un jour normale.

Ensuite, elle a lancé un nom et les filles ont décidé de jouer elles aussi. Pendant qu'elles bavardaient, jetaient d'autres noms et racontaient les derniers ragots de l'école, j'ai observé Aurore : c'était parfait, cette nouvelle coupe courte de cheveux bruns qui lui encadrait le visage... J'ai commencé à dessiner sur mon carnet. Travaillé l'ombre qu'une mèche de cheveux projetait sur la dentelure de son oreille. Estompé...

– Finn et Dana ont cassé pendant les vacances d'hivers, nous a soudain annoncé Aurore. Dana affirme que c'est elle qui l'a plaqué, Finn prétend l'inverse... Bref, je me demande si nous finirons par savoir la vérité.

– Tu entends ça, Clarke ? M'a demandé Luna.

Je devais reconnaître que Luna essayait toujours de m'inclure dans les conversations.

Même quand je n'y tenais pas particulièrement.

J'avais rencontré Finn au cours d'anglais, lors de ma première année à Eastwick, et j'étais sortie avec lui pendant un an et demi. Cela faisait de moi l'experte en la matière à cette table.

– Quand j'ai rompu avec lui, il n'est pas allé raconter partout lequel de nous deux avait pris la décision de quitter l'autre, ai-je fait remarquer. Cela dit, il a beaucoup changé, depuis.

– Lexa Woods ! S'est écriée Luna, sans prévenir.

J'ai cessé net de dessiner. Quel rapport entre Lexa et Finn ?

– Quoi, Lexa Woods ?

– Lexa Woods est carrément sexy. Je lui donnerais bien des cours de soutien, moi, a continué Niylah en reluquant la table des fumeurs de pétards. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était Bi...

Comment pouvait-elle fantasmer sur une fille qui s'est foutue de moi le matin même ?

Aurore en est restée bouche bée.

– Pour que tout le monde me tourne le dos ? Merci bien !

– J'ai dit que je lui donnerais bien des cours, pas que j'allais la présenter à mes parents ! Cela dit, d'après mes informations, les filles qui sont sorties avec elle ont adoré.

Aurore a observé Lexa à la dérobée.

– Tu as raison. Elle est chaude, et on dit qu'elle n'est pas du genre à s'attarder. Une fois, c'est son maximum. Costia Monahan a essayé de lui forcé la main. Elle la suivait partout, comme un petit chien. Woods, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'attirer sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Le jour où elle y est arrivée, ça a été terminé.

Niylah adore ce genre d'histoires. Elle a pris le relais :

– Costia a tout perdu, dans l'histoire : son petit ami de l'époque, sa virginité, sa réputation, son respect d'elle-même... Tout cela en moins d'un mois. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a changé de lycée.

– C'est une abrutie, c'est tout ! Ai-je lancé.

Comme si elle m'avait entendue, de l'autre bout de la salle, Lexa Woods a tourné la tête vers moi et nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Ses cheveux les dissimulaient à moitié, mais je voyais bien qu'elle me regardait. Elle a eu un petit sourire.

Lexa Woods était du genre musclée, provocatrice et bourrée de problèmes. Sur elle, un simple T-shirt noir et un jean troué prennent un petit côté dangereux, j'avoue ? Cela dit, elle n'est pas du tout mon type. C'est simple, c'est une fille et je suis hétéro. Ce que je voulais, moi, c'était un petit-ami normal, pas une fumeuse de pétards qui jetait les filles comme des mouchoirs usagés.

Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de la regarder une dernière fois en sirotant mon Coca.

Une chaise a grincé sur le carrelage. Finn venait de se retourner pour se glisser entre Luna et Aurore.

– Un abruti, tu dis ? C'est rare que tu sois aussi cash, Clarke. J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que tu parles !

– Non. Ton tour est déjà passé, a répliqué Niylah. Clarke parle de Lexa Woods.

Je lui ai donné un nouveau coup de pied sous la table en retour, elle m'a souri.

Finn Collins... Un mètre quatre-vingts, bâti comme une armoire à glace, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball, hyper-sexy... et surtout très imbu de sa petite personne. En même temps, l'un des rares, dans ce lycée, à ne pas me traiter en paria sous prétexte que des rumeurs couraient sur mon compte.

A ma grande horreur, il s'est mis à jaugé Lexa.

– Et peut-on savoir ce que cette Woods a fait pour te mettre en colère ?

– Rien, ai-je marmonné, avant de repiquer du nez dans mon carnet de croquis.

– Elle s'est foutue d'elle, ce matin, a répondu Niylah, ignorant, une fois de plus, le coup de pied que je lui donnais sous la table. Oh ! T'inquiète pas, elle l'a rembarré !

J'ai serré mon crayon à l'en casser, pour ne pas foncer sur Niylah et lui arracher les cheveux dont elle est si fière. En fait, mes professeurs et Mme Lewis racontaient n'importe quoi : être « sociable » ne m'apportait que des désagréments.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? A demandé Finn d'un air qui présageait rien de bon.

Cette fois, j'ai carrément écrasé les orteils de Niylah pour qu'elle se taise. Ça ne l'a pas arrêtée.

– Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait un deuxième prénom à la noix, et elle à imité l'écho, s'est-elle empressé d'expliquer. Tu sais, comme on le faisait, à la maternelle.

Pour le coup, je l'aurais volontiers étranglée, puis l'enterrée et la déterrée encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois lassée, bonne fée et belle à croquer, ou pas.

– Tu veux que j'aille régler ça ? A proposé Finn d'un ton de propriétaire qui me rappelé des souvenirs.

Aurore et Luna ont eu un sourire de chat. Quant à Niylah, persuadée que Finn était toujours amoureux de moi, elle était excitée comme une puce et j'ai préféré éviter son regard.

– Non. C'est qu'une idiote qui à dit une idiotie. Je parie qu'elle a déjà oubliée.

Finn à ricané.

– T'as raison. C'est vraiment la tablée des losers. Tu savais que Lexa vit dans une famille d'accueil ?

Les filles ont fait des yeux ronds. Deux scoops en moins d'une demi-heure ? Un record !

J'en ai profité pour épier Lexa à la dérobée. Elle était en grande conversation avec une fille aux cheveux noirs jais.

– Eh oui ! Poursuivi Finn. J'ai entendu Mme Rogers en discuter avec M. Noris, dans le corridor.

La cloche a retenti, mettant fin aux indiscrétions de Finn sur le secret de Lexa Woods. Fin du déjeuner. Tandis que je jetais les restes de mon plateau, Aurore s'est approchée de moi et m'a glissé :

– Si Finn recommence à s'intéresser à toi, ça va te changer la vie, Clarke. Peut-être que les choses vont revenir à la normale ?

Puis une de ses amies l'a appelée et elle s'est éloignée sans se retourner. Bon sang, oui, j'aurais sonné cher, pour que les choses redeviennent normales !

* * *

 **Lexa** :

C'était vrai ce que j'avais dit à Mme Lewis : je n'ai pas le temps. Ni pour des cours de soutien ni pour ses séances de thérapie. Parce que si je voulais sortir du cercle infernal des familles d'accueil, une fois que j'aurais eu mais examens, il me fallait un appartement bien à moi, et pour ça, un travail.

D'un autre côté, j'avais besoins de voir davantage mes petits frères. Deux pauvres heures par mois, ça ne me suffisais pas. Et c'était là-dessus qu'était en train de jouer Mme Lewis.

Je me faisais l'effet d'une droguée sous le nez de laquelle on agite sa dose...

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de l'étagère chargée de livres. Mon service au Malt & Burger commençait à 17 heures ! Est-ce que j'avais mal compris la phrase : « Tu as rendez-vous avec ta tutrice à la bibliothèque, tout de suite après les cours » ? Pourtant, en général, je percute. En tout cas, dans quelques minutes, je pourrais considérer que le cours est annulé faute de tutrice, ce que je me ferais un plaisir d'annoncer à la mère Lewis.

Sauf que, justement, à ce moment-là...

Un des battants de la porte s'est ouvert, et un courant d'air qui s'est engouffré dans la bibliothèque m'a donné la chair de poule. Putain ! _Clarke Griffin_... Je me suis renversée sur ma chaise, les bras croisés. On m'avait refilé _Clarke Griffin_...

Elle est entrée d'un pas aérien, et a parcouru la salle du regard tout en se frottant les bras de ses mains gantées. Comme si le froid pouvait passer à travers son blouson de cuir méga branché et super-chaud !

Quand j'ai vu son sourire rêveur, j'ai compris que la mère Lewis nous avait bien eus toutes les deux. Clarke ne savais pas plus que moi à qui elle aurait affaire. La preuve : dès qu'elle m'a repéré, son sourire s'est évanoui et ses yeux bleus ses sont assombris. Pas contente ? _Bienvenue au club, princesse !_

J'ai donné un coup de pied sur la chaise face à moi, et j'ai lancé, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou :

– T'es en retard !

Elle a posé son sac sur la table et s'est assise.

– J'ai dû passer au bureau pour qu'on me donne les dates du prochain SAT. J'aurais obtenu l'information dès ce matin, si une idiote ne m'en avait pas empêchée.

 _Avantage, Clarke !_ Ai-je songé... Ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée de la toiser comme si j'avais le dessus.

– Tu n'étais pas obligée de partir. Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

– Pour que tu continues à me harceler ? Merci bien !

Elle s'est débarrassée de son blouson, mais elle a gardé ses gants de laine. Son chemisier de coton bleu s'ouvrait sur un petit haut beige qui laissé voir son décolleté. Encore une allumeuse ! Tant pis pour elle si, moi, j'aimais bien regarder !

Quand elle a surpris mon regard, elle a réajusté son chemisier. Le décolleté a disparu. Dommage, c'était distrayant... Elle m'a regardé de travers. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Que j'allais m'excuser ? Elle pouvait attendre longtemps...

– Alors ? Dans quelle matières as-tu des difficultés ? Toutes ?

Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. Apparemment, je n'étais la seule à chercher la bagarre. Cela dit, c'était de bonne guerre. Je l'avais titillé, ce matin, et sans aucune raison valable. Elle avait droit à sa revanche.

– Aucune. Tout ça, c'est pour faire les quatre volontés de la mère Lewis.

Clarke a sorti un bloc-notes de son sac à dos. Elle a retiré ses gants d'un air crispé et a vite ramené ses manches sur ses mains.

– Par quelle matière veux-tu commencer ? Si tu as besoins d'aide en techniques commerciales, c'est que tu es vraiment nulle. Voyons... On est dans le même cours en maths et en physique. On pourrait commencer par là, non ?

Elle s'est interrompue une minute.

– Tu n'étais pas avec moi, en espagnol, l'an dernier ?

J'ai baissé la tête pour me cacher derrière mes cheveux. Pour une personne qui ignorait jusqu'à mon existence, elle en savait sacrément long sur mon compte.

– Si.

Tout comme cette année, d'ailleurs, seulement, la miss arrivait toujours au dernier moment, et se mettait immanquablement a la première place libre, sans regarder personne.

– _¿ Que tan bien hablas español ?_ A-t-elle lancé, sans prévenir.

 _Si je parlais vraiment bien espagnol ?_

Je veux !

J'ai fait glisser ma chaise en arrière.

– Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle m'a dévisagé d'un air incrédule.

– Comment ça ?

– Contrairement à toi, princesse, je n'ai pas de parents pour m'entretenir. J'ai un boulot, moi, figure-toi ! Et si je ne pars pas maintenant, je vais arriver en retard. Alors à la prochaine !

J'ai attrapé mes affaires, et je suis sortie sans plus attendre.

L'air glacial de janvier m'a fouetté la figure. Le trottoir était verglacé.

– Attends !

J'ai tourné la tête. Clarke m'avait couru après, son blouson en cuir sur le bras, une bretelle de son sac à dos passé sur son épaule.

– Enfile-moi ce blouson tout de suite, espèce de tarée ! Tu ne sens pas que ça caille ? Ai-je lancé par-dessus mon épaule.

Je ne m'étais pas arrêtée dans ma course, mais j'avais ralenti l'allure. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui l'avait poussée à me suivre.

Elle n'a pas tardé à me rattraper.

– Où tu vas, comme ça ? M'as-t-elle demandé.

– Je viens de te le dire : au boulot. Je croyais que tu percutais plus vite que tout le monde ?

Je jubilais... Je n'avais encore rencontré personne d'aussi facile à provoquer.

– _Au boulot_ ? Et nos cours, alors ?

J'ai posé mes livres sur le tas de tôle qui me sert de voiture avec une telle force que j'en ai émietté la rouille.

– Laisse tomber, princesse. Je te propose un marché : tu racontes à la mère Lewis que nous nous voyons après l'école tous les soirs s'il le faut, et moi, j'appuie tes dires. Comme ça, je continue de galérer, et toi, tu rentre chez toi pour jouer à te déguiser en starlette avec tes copines. Ça marche ?

Clarke a grimacé. Et puis, comme si je l'avais giflée, elle a reculé d'un pas, si vivement qu'elle a dérapé sur la couche de verglas. J'ai juste le temps de tendre la main et de la rattraper par le poignet.

Ses joues blafardes se sont enflammées, peut-être parce qu'elle était gênée, peut-être parce qu'elle avait froid, je ne savais pas trop. En tout cas, j'ai trouvé cela marrant.

Sauf que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me payer sa tête, parce qu'elle a baissé des yeux épouvantés vers son poignet.

 _Son poignet..._

Sa manche était retroussée jusqu'au-dessus de son coude.

Clarke a essayé de se dégager, mais j'ai ravalé mon dégoût et resserré mon emprise. Des cicatrices blanches et rosâtres zigzaguaient tout le long de son bras. Je n'avais jamais vu de mutilation pareilles, et j'en avais vu, des trucs, dans mes familles d'accueil !

– C'est quoi, ça ?

M'arrachant au triste spectacle de ses cicatrices, j'ai cherché le regard de Clarke. Elle a degluti plusieurs fois avant d'essayé de se dégager de nouveau, sans succès.

– Rien.

 _Rien..._ cela avait dû lui faire un mal de chien, oui !

– Comment ça, rien ? Tu rigole ? Je n'appelle pas ça rien !

Elle a redescendu sa manche jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Et puis elle est devenue blanche comme un linge, et s'est mise à trembler de tout son corps. Un véritable cadavre, cette fille.

– Fiche-moi la paix.

Sur ces mots, elle a tourné les talons et regagné la bibliothèque d'un pas mal assuré.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant !Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Les accidents du système, l'anniversaire

Bonjour ou bonsoir vu l'heure à laquelle je poste ce chapitre ! Voici le chapitre 3 qui est très long ! ( 10 pages sur OpenOfficeWriter soit à peu près 6600 mots!) j'étais inspirée ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _ **Réponses aux guest :** ( bon là en l'occurrence y'a qu'un seul commentaire anonyme mdr)_

Guest : c'est vrai qu'elles se sont parlées assez sèchement... Pour ta ''théorie'' sur la scarification, je te laisses lire ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire !

Désolée si il reste encore des fautes d'orthographe ou d'inattention j'essaie de les limiter un maximum...

Diclaimer : L'univers The 100 ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_ _ **:**_ _ **Les accidents du système et l'anniversaire**_ :

 **Clarke** :

– Rien, a annoncé Niylah. Pas un mot, pas la moindre insinuation. Avec Luna et Aurore, on a même sondé les _juniors,_ et on peut t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun potin te concernant. Du moins rien qui t'associe de près ou de loin à Lexa Woods.

J'étais assise derrière le volant de la Corvette 1965 D'Arès Niylah sur le siège passager. Elle était rentrée avec moi pour m'aider à supporter le rituel du Vendredi Familial, que j'appelais secrètement le Dîner des Damnés.

J'avais mis la radio dans ma Dodge Neon 1998 verte bouteille, à l'autre bout du garage. La Corvette d'Arès était toujours équipée de son autoradio d'origine, autrement dit d'un équipement antédiluvien qui ne valait plus rien, même si la voiture en elle-même était un petit bijou. Rouge sang, avec une bande horizontale noire – comme d'habitude, j'avais eu du mal à suivre les explication d'Arès et bien que je sois manifestement perdue il avait poursuivi –, trois fentes fonctionnelles parce que orientable de chaque côté du pare-chocs avant un grille aux barreaux horizontaux, et carrosserie aux innombrables moulages escamotables.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tout cela représentait, bien sûr, mais Arès m'avait répété cette description tellement souvent que je l'avais mémorisée. Pour le reste, malgré toute sa splendeur, cette voiture ne démarrait pas. Et mes chances de la voir rouler s'amenuisaient de jour en jour.

Merci, Lexa Woods !

– Elle a eu la semaine pour parler de tes cicatrices à tout le lycée. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?

Les mains resserrées sur le volant, j'ai repensé à la promesse d'Arès. Debout dans ce même garage, vêtu de son treillis kaki, il m'avait juré que je serais la première personne après lui à conduire cette voiture, une fois qu'elle serait réparée. Encore un rêve mort avec lui, sur une route déserte d'Afghanistan.

– Peut-être qu'elle n'a personne à qui en parler ? N'oublie pas que Lexa Woods n'est qu'une loser... Une fumeuse de joints, placée en famille d'accueil et qui a besoin de cours particuliers pour avoir son examen.

– Tu as peut-être raison, ai-je répondu, tout en songeant que Lexa attendait peut-être le moment rêvé pour me pourrir la vie.

Niylah s'est mise à jouer avec ses bagues, ce qui est généralement une preuve de nervosité, chez elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui ai-je demandé.

J'ai dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse, marmonnée entre des dents serrées.

– Nous en avons parler avec Finn.

J'ai senti tous les muscles de ma nuque se tendre, et j'ai relâché la pression que j'exerçais sur le volant, de peur de l'abîmer.

– Comment ça, vous en avez discuté avec Finn ?

Niylah s'est agitée sur son siège, avant de croiser les mains sur ses genoux.

– Il est dans notre classe, en Anglais. Nous étions censée relire nos essais respectifs, Luna, Aurore et moi... Au lieu de quoi, bien sûr, nous avons discuté de la situation... De Lexa et de tes cicatrices, je veux dire. Et Finn... Finn a capté des bribes de notre conversation.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre si fort que je l'ai entendu résonner dans mes oreilles. Depuis des mois, je gardais mon terrible secret pour moi et quelques rares amies, et voilà qu'en moins d'une semaine deux personnes différentes s'incrustaient dans mon cauchemar.

Comme je ne disais rien, Niylah s'est sentie obligée de poursuivre.

– Clarke, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si tu as ces cicatrices. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir. C'est ta mère qui devrait avoir honte... Ton père à la rigueur, mais pas toi, Clarke. En aucun cas. De toute façon, Finn savait déjà que ta mère était psychotique. Il n'en a jamais rien dit à personne et il ne le fera jamais. Il a beau être limité, il a tout de même réussi à comprendre que c'est elle qui t'a fait du mal.

J'avais le choix entre la colère et le soulagement. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

– Elle n'est pas psychotique, ai-je marmonné tout en sachant d'avance que, quand je parlais de ma mère, ça tombait immanquablement dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Personne ne comprenait.

– Elle a des problèmes, c'est tout.

Niylah l'a joué dramatique. Elle a posé sa main sur la mienne et m'a doucement serré les doigts, sans doute pour le rassurer. C'était sa manière de me dire qu'elle m'aimerait toujours, quelles que soient les circonstances.

– Avec les filles, on pense que tu devrais expliquer ce qui est arrivé... Passer à l'attaque au lieu de rester sur la défensive, si tu préfères. Comme ça, si Lexa se met à déblatérer sur ton compte, les gens seront déjà au courant et c'est elle qui passera pour une conne.

Mon regard s'est posé sur l'établi d'Arès. Mon père ne touchais jamais à aucun outil : quand un appareil était cassé, il le faisait réparer ou bien le jetait. Arès, lui, adorait bricoler. Il en avait passé, des heures, dans ce garage...

Bon sang, j'aurais tant eu besoin de mon grand frère, en cet instant... J'aurais tellement eu besoin de ses conseils !

– Clarke ? Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie.

Niylah semblait tellement bouleversée que j'en ai oublié mon chagrin.

– Et à qui doit-on cette idée de génie ? Ai-je demandé, bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse. Aurore, c'est ça ?

Aurore avait insisté pour que je raconte ce qui s'était passé. Dès mon retour au lycée.

– Tu n'es pas juste, Clarke, a soupiré Niylah. D'accord, Aurore n'a pas toujours été sympa avec toi, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle veut la même chose que nous : que tout redevienne comme avant... Normal, quoi... Et tant que les gens croiront que tu te mutiles ou que tu as tenté de te suicider, tu seras mise à l'écart. Vois les choses du bon côté... Cette situation avec Lexa tombe peut-être bien, en fin de compte !

J'ai regardé Niylah dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son aveu.

– Je ne dirai rien sur ma mère.

– Fais un effort. S'il te plaît, a-t-elle insisté, d'un ton suppliant.

– Mais quoi ? Les gens voudront des détails et je n'en donnerai pas parce que je ne me souviens de rien.

– On te soutiendra, nous ! Même Aurore : elle tient tellement à ce que tu expliques... Comme nous toutes, d'ailleurs. Nous, on t'as vue à l'hôpital, cette nuit là, Aurore, Luna et moi. On a vu les flics et on a entendu ton père hurler après ta mère...

– Franchement, tu crois que ça changera mon image ? Avoir une mère bipolaire et ne pas se souvenir du jour où elle a essayé de me tuer, c'est pas mieux que de laisser croire que je me mutile ou que j'ai fais une TS.

– Si. Parce que, au moins, tout le monde te plaindra, a expliqué Niylah. C'est préférable, non ?

Ah bon ? La colère est venue à bout de ma patience, déjà limitée, il faut bien l'avouer.

– Je ne veux pas de pitié ! Et je ne veux pas que le pire jour de ma vie devienne le sujet de conversation préféré du lycée. Si je raconte un jour ce qui est arrivé, je veux être en mesure de dire la vérité, et pas passer pour la pauvre fille qui ne se souvient de rien.

Là-dessus, j'ai calé ma nuque contre le dossier et me suis mise à fixer le plafond de la voiture.

 _Respire à fond, Clarke. Respire à fond. A fond !_

Je ne me souvenais de rien de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Seuls mon père, Ashley et ma mère connaissaient la vérité. Je n'avais plus le droit de parler à ma mère. Quant à papa et Ashley, ils croyaient sur parole les thérapeutes qui leurs avaient affirmé que la mémoire me reviendrait le jour où je serais assez forte pour supporter la vérité.

S'ils le disaient...

En attendant, qui passait ses nuits à se demander ce qui s'était passé, exactement ? Qui se réveillait en hurlant ? Pas eux.

Pas eux non plus qui se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas en train de devenir fous.

Pas eux qui étaient au bord du désespoir.

J'ai repris une longue inspiration et me suis tournée vers Niylah avec un sourire forcé.

– Lexa n'a encore rien dit, et si ça se trouve, elle ne dira rien. Pour le reste, on a cessé de parler de moi depuis bien longtemps au lycée, et tant que je continuerais à faire profil bas, les choses resteront en l'état. Et puis, il ne reste que quelques mois avant les examens. Après quoi, je pourrai porter des gents pour le restant de ma vie si je veux !

* * *

 **Lexa** :

Vingt-huit longues journées d'anxiété s'étaient écoulées depuis ma dernière visite dans cette pièce au décor lugubre.

Deux cadeaux emballés en main, et passablement nerveuse, je me suis assise sur une chaise pliante au siège glacial.

Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça pour me rappeler le désastre qu'est devenue ma famille. Avant, mes petits frères me suivaient comme mon ombre. Ils idolâtraient le sol que je foulais. A présent, je n'étais même pas sur que Aiden se souvienne de notre nom de famille.

J'ai attendu comme une panthère dans sa cage, prête à bondir. L'assistante sociale avait intérêt de m'amener mes frangins, et vite, si elle ne voulais pas que j'explose. Cela m'a fait penser à Clarke et cette manie qu'elle a, de tout le temps balancer ses jambes. Elle doit être deux fois plus tendue que moi. Et en permanence...

Soudain, j'ai entendu la voix de ma mère : « Il faut que tu sois présentable en toute circonstances, Lexa. C'est important, tu sais, de se monter à son avantage. »

Je m'étais maquillée, ce que je ne m'emmerder pas à faire tous les jours, en temps normal. Mes parents auraient détesté mon ancienne coiffure, ainsi que la moindre ombre de plis sur mes vêtements. C'est d'ailleurs en pensant à ma mère que je m'était laissée pousser mes cheveux bouclés jusqu'au milieu du dos. Par instinct de préservation, je portais un mèche sur le côté plus longue que la moyenne, histoire de pouvoir dissimuler mes yeux aux autres. J'ai toujours su que mes yeux risquaient de me trahir, même si j'arrive à conserver une expression impassible en toutes circonstances.

Dans ce système à deux balles, il est dangereux de laisser transparaître ses émotions.

Lorsque la porte s'est enfin ouverte, je me suis levée d'un bond.

Lincoln s'est précipité vers moi comme un petit bolide. J'ai laissé tomber mes cadeaux sur la table pliante, me suis baissée au niveau de mon frère et je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

Et puis mon cœur s'est serré. Il m'arrivait à la poitrine, à présent. Ce qu'il grandissait vite, bon sang !

Indra, mon assistante sociale – une solide Black d'une cinquantaine d'année – , m'a interpellé depuis le seuil de la pièce.

– N'oublie pas, Lexa. Aucune question personnelle à propos de la famille d'accueil de tes frères. Tu sais que je serai derrière ce miroir sans tain !

Je l'ai foudroyée du regard. Elle en a fait autant, avant de ressortir.

Notre animosité était mutuelle, c'était consolant.

– Tu m'as manqué, Lexa, a murmuré Lincoln, le nez toujours enfoui dans le creux de mon épaule.

Je me suis dégagée pour mieux contempler mon petit frère. Il avait huit ans, les cheveux noirs et tous bouclés, le nez de papa, les yeux noirs et le sourire de maman.

– Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, mon grand. Où est Aiden ?

Lincoln a baissé la tête d'un air gêné.

– Il arrive. Maman... je veux dire Carrie...est avec lui dans le couloir. Il a un peu... peur, a-t-il expliqué d'une voix hésitante, avant de lever vers moi des yeux inquiets.

Je lui ai ébouriffé les cheveux avec un sourire forcé.

– T'inquiète pas pour ça, frangin. Il nous rejoindra quand il sera prêt. Je t'ai apporté un cadeau. Ça te dirait de l'ouvrir ?

Il m'a souri comme le faisait maman quand elle était vraiment contente. Je lui ai tendu son cadeau et l'ai regardé en défaire l'emballage et s'extasier devant les vingt nouveaux paquets de cartes Pokemon qu'il contenait.

Lincoln s'est assis à même le sol et a perdu tout intérêt pour moi, absorbé qu'il était par l'ouverture de chaque paquet. Tout juste s'il s'est souvenu de ma présence, pour me donner un détail ou un autre sur une carte qui lui plaisait plus que les autres.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Cette pétasse de Carrie retenait Aiden derrière cette foutue porte alors que je n'avais qu'un temps limité à passer avec mes frères ! Aiden n'avait pas deux ans et demi quand nos parents sont morts. Chaque minute passée en sa compagnie me servait à lui rappeler qu'ils avaient existé, ou plutôt – inutile de se voiler la face – à lui rappeler ma propre existence.

– Comment ça se passe, avec Carrie et Titus ? Ai-je demandé a Lincoln.

J'ai pris mon ton détaché mais cette question me rendait toujours aussi nerveuse. J'étais passée de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, plus nazes les unes que les autres, et je me sentais prête à tuer celui ou celle qui essaierait de maltraiter mes petits frères comme on l'avait fait avec moi.

Lincoln avait entrepris de classer ses cartes.

– Ça va, m'a-t-il répondu distraitement. A Noël, ils nous ont dit que, maintenant, on pouvait les appeler papa et maman. Si on en a envie.

 _Les fumiers..._

J'ai fermé les poings et me suis mordu la joue jusqu'au sang. Puis je me suis levée.

– Où tu vas, Lexa ?

– Chercher Aiden.

Je n'avais plus que quarante-cinq minutes devant moi. S'ils voulaient me faire des coups vaches, ils allaient trouver à qui parler !

Je n'avais pas fait un pas dans le couloir que mon assistante sociale sortait de la salle d'observation adjacente à celle de visites.

– Retourne d'où tu viens et occupe-toi de Lincoln. Après, tu viendras te plaindre que tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec tes frères !

-D'après le juge, j'ai le droit à deux heures par mois minimum avec mes frères. _Minimum,_ pas maximum. Alors si on ne m'amène pas Aiden dans les trente secondes, j'appelle le juge pour lui dire que sa famille d'accueil enfreint délibérément l'ordonnance du tribunal.

Le regard de Indra est passé de mon index pointé vers elle à mon visage, et elle est partie d'un grand rire.

– Tu es une petite maligne, Lexa. Bien joué, d'apprendre comment fonctionne le système pour l'utiliser à ton avantage. Allez jeune fille. Retourne dans cette pièce. Je ne crois pas que la famille d'accueil des garçons ait envie d'en arriver là.

Je tournais les talons quand Indra m'a rappelé.

-Un dernier détail, Lexa... Si jamais tu t'avises encore de me menacer de ton index, je te le casse et je te le fais manger en salade ! C'est compris ?

Je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre à ça, alors j'ai vaguement hochée la tête.

Lincoln a accueilli mon retour d'un sourire lumineux. Moi, je me suis concentré sur ma haine – ou plutôt sur le moyen de m'en débarrasser.

Avec Lincoln, la communication était relativement facile. Il se souvenait de tout, lui. Peut-être même trop. Mais avec Aiden...avec Aiden, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Carrie est enfin arrivée, Aiden accroché à elle comme un bébé singe à sa mère. J'ai tendu les bras vers lui.

– Donnez-le-moi, ai-je dit.

Je l'ai toisée de toute ma hauteur. Ce n'était pas difficile, vue qu'elle ne m'arrivait qu'à l'épaule. Pourtant, au lieu de me tendre mon petit frère, elle l'a protégé de ses deux bras.

– Il a peur.

Tu parles. C'est _elle_ qui avait peur.

– Je suis sa sœur. Vous, vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec lui. Donnez-le-moi, tout ira bien.

Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu plus loin :

– Donnez-le-moi, sinon je vous jure que j'appelle le jure, ai-je menacée en sortant mon portable de ma poche.

Elle s'est passé la langue sur les lèvres, avant de souffler à l'oreille de mon frère :

– Aiden, mon chéri. Va voir Lexa, va jouer avec Lincoln. Oh ! Regarde... Je crois que Lexa t'a apportée un cadeau !

A ces mots, Aiden a relevé la tête et s'est tourné vers moi. Et là, j'ai failli tomber à la renverse... Pas parce que toute c'était le portrait craché de papa et que ses yeux ressemblaient terriblement aux miens. Parce que toute la partie droite de son visage était tuméfiée.

Les battements de mon cœur se sont encore accélérés lorsque j'ai vu qu'on lui avait rasé une partie du crâne, pour lui faire des points de suture.

J'ai donné un coup de tête dans le miroir sans tain pour prévenir Indra que si elle ne se pointait pas tout de suite, avec sa casquette d'assistante sociale, j'allais l'étriper, moi, cette bonne femme !

Je me suis forcée à respirer à fond pour me calmer. Aiden allait avoir quatre ans, et si je me mettais en colère, je ne ferais que l'effrayer. Je l'ai arraché aux bras de Carrie qui est restée plantée là, comme une gamine à qui on volé son chiot.

– C'est un accident, a-t-elle murmuré.

Je l'ai royalement ignorée.

– Salut, p'tit frère, ai-je fait. Ça te dirait qu'on ouvre ton cadeau ?

Aiden a timidement hoché la tête. Je l'ai assis à côté de Lincoln et lui ai donné son cadeau. Indra est entrée, et Carrie en a profité pour s'enfuir en courant.

– C'est un accident, Lexa, m'a expliqué Indra. J'aurais dû te prévenir.

Je l'ai foudroyée du regard.

– On verra ça plus tard.

Là-dessus, je suis retournée à mes frères en priant le bon Dieu pour que Aiden prononce au moins un mot avant la fin de la visite.

* * *

Je me suis retrouvée sur une chaise pliante, pour changer mas cette fois, je n'étais pas anxieuse, bien au contraire. J'étais même sacrément vénère.

Indra a pris place face à moi.

– Carrie et Titus lui ont offert un vélo pour Noël. Ils ont oublié de lui mettre le casque et il est tombé. Ils ont immédiatement emmené ton petit frère à l'hôpital. De même, ils m'ont prévenue tout de suite. Ils s'en veulent terriblement, je peux te l'assurer.

– J'espère bien, ai-je répondu d'un ton sec. Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils ne lui ont pas tapé dessus ?

– Carrie et Titus ont essayé d'avoir un enfant pendant plus de cinq ans, Lexa. Lorsqu'ils ont compris que leur vœu ne serait jamais exaucé, ils ont décidé de devenir parents nourriciers. Ce sont des gens merveilleux. Jamais ils ne feraient délibérément du mal à l'un ou l'autre des tes frères.

– Des gens _merveilleux_? Je t'en foutrai, moi, des gens merveilleux ! Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont refusé de m'accueillir, moi, la sœur de Lincoln et d'Aiden. Ils ont bousillé ma famille, ni plus ni moins.

Indra a haussé un sourcil réprobateur.

– Surveille ton langage avec moi, Lexa. De toute manière, ta famille aurait été séparée. Les adolescents sont plus difficiles à placer que les enfants en bas âge. C'est déjà bien que Carrie et Titus aient accepté de prendre tes deux frères ensembles. Ce n'est pas si fréquent que tu semble le croire. Vous auriez pu vous retrouver dans trois familles différentes.

Je me suis mise à pianoter sur la table.

– Je veux parler au juge. Je veux qu'on retire mes frères de ce foyer.

Mon assistante sociale a poussé un gros soupir.

– Pour les placer où ? Ils sont dans une bonne famille. Tu devrais savoir mieux que les autres sur quel genre de nourriciers on peut tomber, non ?

– Ouais. Ce pays est plein de gens _merveilleux_. Comme tous ceux chez qui vous m'avez casée, vous et vos super-services.

– En outre, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre en la matière, a poursuivi Indra, ignorant la pique. Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu es pupille de l'État du Kentucky.

Mes petites cellules grises se sont misent en route.

– Je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans. Je pourrais demander la garde de mes frères, non ?

Indra a failli pouffer de rire, mais elle a vite repris son sérieux.

– Je te le répète , Lexa, tu es toujours pupille de l'Etat, et même si tu ne l'étais pas, tu n'as pas encore obtenue ton diplôme. Tu penses sérieusement que tu pourrais élever tes frères en travaillant au fast-food du centre commercial ? Tu crois que le juge choisirait de te les confier, plutôt que les laisser entre les mains de Carrie et Titus ?

– Vous avez raison, Indra. J'en ai pas mal appris, en un an et demi. Je sais que les instances de cet État prennent en considération les liens du sang, par exemple. Et je sais aussi que si Carrie et Titus demandent à mes frères de les appeler papa et maman, c'est qu'ils se sont mis en tête de les adopter. Alors je répète. Si je ne suis pas en mesure de m'occuper de Lincoln et Aiden maintenant, je le serai d'ici quatre mois. Et je récupérerais les garçons, que vous le vouliez ou non.

J'étais prête à partir, une fois toutes ces choses mises au clair. J'ai reculé ma chaise et me suis levé. Indra avait l'air furax.

– J'ai longuement discuté avec Carrie et Titus. Ils sont tombés d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'ils avaient commis un erreur en te tenant à l'écart de tes frères. Ta nouvelle conseillère d'éducation et moi nous travaillons ensemble pour que tu obtiennes davantage de temps de visite.

– Trop tard, et pas suffisant !

Je suis passée devant elle pour gagné la porte.

– Ne gâche pas la vie de ces garçons au seul prétexte d'un accident, Lexa.

J'ai pivoté sur moi-même et relevée ma manche.

– Ça aussi, c'était un accident, selon Gérald ! Ai-je crié, en montrant les cicatrices qui ornaient mon biceps et mon avant bras. Le jour où Don m'a cassé le nez et le bras, c'est passé pour un accident. Quant à Faith et Michael Meeks... Dans quelle catégorie d'accident vous classez un viole et de la maltraitance ? Oh ! Je pourrais le dire, seulement vous m'interdisez les gros mots. Il est hors de question que mes frères deviennent des « accidents » de ce système.

Sur ces mots, je suis sortie d'un pas lourd, et j'ai claquée la porte.

* * *

 **Clarke** :

En temps normal, ces soirées ping-pong/bière me paraissaient d'un ennui mortel. Un peu moins quand Niylah mettait une raclée à tout le monde, cependant. Or, ce soir-là, elle était déchaînée. Chaque fois que l'équipe adverse atteignait son verre, elle prenait un garçon ou une fille au hasard, derrière elle, et lui faisait boire. Les gars faisaient la queue pour avoir ce privilège.

– Tu ne joues pas ? M'a demandé Finn.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite.

– Non. C'est la soirée de Niylah.

Je n'ai pas précisé que je m'efforçais généralement de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

– Et pas la tienne ? A-t-il poursuivi. C'est pourtant ton anniversaire, non ?

– Si.

– Bon anniversaire, Clake.

– Merci.

– Tu vas passer ta soirée à la regarder jouer ? A insisté Finn, les yeux rivés à la table de ping-pong, les pouces dans les poches.

Si je ne l'avais pas mieux connu, j'aurais parié qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

– C'est l'idée, oui. On reste en binôme, comme au lycée. Je suis avec Niylah, Niylah est avec moi. Luna et Aurore sont ensemble. Ça permet de limiter les dégâts.

– Ce n'est pas bête... Un peu lassant peut-être ?

Il a posé un main sur le mur, au-dessus de ma tête en prenant bien soin, cependant, de ne pas me serrer de trop près. Quand il faisait ça, avant, je sentais des papillons voleter dans mon corps tout entier. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il allait se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Malheureusement, c'était du passé, tout ça. Les travaux d'approche, les papillons, et surtout les baisers.

– Dommage, j'aillais t'inviter à danser.

J'ai regardé autour de moi avec suspicion.

– Qui essaies-tu de rendre jalouse, Finn ?

Il a retiré sa main avant de partir d'un grand fou rire. Un rire bien plus sincère que lorsqu'il parade devant son fan-club, à la cafétéria.

Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu.

– Viens me voir quand Niylah aura fini de jouer.

Niylah s'est mise à hurler de joie. Elle venait de vaincre une nouvelle équipe. En vérité, je crois que ses adversaires la laissaient gagner afin qu'elle continue à jouer.

Finn a disparu de mon champ de vision.

Niylah a attrapé un verre et s'est éloignée de la table, au grand désespoir de sa cour. Elle a bu la moitié de sa bière et m'a tendu le reste.

– Tiens. C'est toujours Luna qui nous ramène ?

– Oui, ai-je répondu en terminant la bière.

Je n'aime pas particulièrement ça, mais quand je vin est tiré, il faut le boire, paraît-il.

La chaleur procurée par l'alcool n'était pas désagréable, d'ailleurs. Mes problèmes me paraissaient moins insurmontables. Pourtant, on était à la fin de la deuxième semaine du trimestre j'avais eu ma première séance en tête à tête avec Mme Collins je n'avais toujours pas de job et surtout, je continuais à craindre que Lexa Woods parle à tout le monde de mes cicatrices.

Bellamy Blake, notre hôte de la soirée, est passé devant nous, les bras chargés d'un plateau plein de verres de bière. Une nouvelle partie de ping-pong s'annonçait.

Niylah a chipé deux gobelets sur le plateau, un pour elle, l'autre pour moi.

– Les adultes _veulent_ qu'on leur mente, a-t-elle affirmé. C'est l'évidence même ! Ça leur permet de vivre dans un monde parfait, où nous passerions nos soirées à manger des _donuts_ en regardant les _reality shows_ à la télé.

Niylah a chancelé, puis elle m'a regardée, les yeux plissés.

– Il faut bien tromper l'ennemi !

Si l'alcool me faisait oublier mes problèmes, il ralentissait sérieusement mes capacités de réflexion. J'ai dû réfléchir un moment à ce que Niylah venait de dire pour comprendre.

– Ça n'a aucun sens, ce que tu dis !

Elle a agité une mains et j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'expliquer. Elle n'en a rien fait. Elle a fini par laisser retomber sa main, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

– Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas. Allez, viens danser. C'est ton anniversaire, tout de même !

Après avoir jeté nos gobelets vides dans la poubelle, nous nous sommes frayé un chemin à travers la foule pour gagner l'endroit d'où provenait une musique assourdissante.

 _De la musique...danser..._

Finn m'avait demandé d'aller le retrouver. J'ouvrais la bouche pour en parler à Niylah quand elle s'est figée sans préavis.

– Il faut que j'aille faire pipi, a-t-elle annoncé, avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

Elle est entrée dans la salle de bain dont elle a fermé la porte à clef. J'ai froncé des sourcils : nous nous étions mises d 'accord sur ce point. La personne qui boit n'est pas censée s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Cela permet au binôme d'intervenir, en cas de souci.

Une épaule appuyée sur le mur, j'ai tendu l'oreille. Pas un bruit suspect. Aucun haut-le-cœur. Niylah avait vraiment répondu à l'appel de la nature, pour reprendre l'expression d'Ashley.

Quelqu'un m'a bousculée et a continué sa route. Je me suis retournée, furieuse.

– Hé ! Fais attention !

La fille aux cheveux longs, habillée de noir de la tête aux pieds, est revenue vers moi. Elle s'est approchée, très près, sans doute pour me faire admirer ses yeux bleus-gris. J'ai remarqué au passage que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

– T'as un problème, princesse.

 _D'accord_.

Je suis ce qu'on appelle une mauviette. Je n'en suis jamais venue aux mains, de ma vie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'on ne me hurle pas dessus. Chaque soir, je passe une bonne demi-heure à me demander si je n'ai vexé personne.

Alors quand cette fille à l'allure d'une motarde s'est plantée devant moi, les bras déployés, et visiblement prête à se battre, j'ai eu envie de vomir.

– Du calme Octavia, a lancé une voix suave, derrière moi.

 _Cette voix..._

– Elle m'a agressée, a répondu Octavia-la-motarde.

– Tu lui es rentrée dedans, a rétorqué Lexa Woods.

Elle était si près de moi que je sentais son biceps contre mon épaule ?

Octavia a eu un petit rictus finaud.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu couchais avec Clarke Griffin !

– Oh non ! Ai-je gémi malgré moi.

Non seulement cette fille savait qui j'étais, mais en plus, elle croyait que Lexa et moi... La pièce s'est mise à danser, la douce chaleur qui m'enveloppait s'est estompée.

– Clarke me donne des cours de soutien, c'est tout.

J'ai repris appui contre le mur. J'avais le vertige, subitement. Et mal au cœur.

– Si tu le dis, a repris Octavia. Retrouve-moi dehors quand tu auras fini _d'étudier_.

Sur ces mots, elle a tourné les talons et a disparu.

Super ! Génial, même. Encore une rumeur en vue, à mon sujet... Il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne de Lexa Woods. Elle ne me valait rien de bon. Elle s'était moquée de moi. Elle avait vue mes cicatrices. Elle avait réduit à néant tous mes espoirs de réparer la voiture d'Arès, et voilà qu'on se mettait à penser que nous avions une relation.

J'ai tourné la poignée de la porte, en vain, Et zut !

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Alors, dans un effort surhumain, je me suis traînée jusqu'au patio.

De l'air. J'avais besoin d'air.

J'ai pris une longue inspiration. Le froid glacial m'a brûlé les poumons et picoté la peau. J'ai entendu des rires et des voix, dans l'obscurité du jardin. Sûrement les fumeurs en train de tirer sur leurs joint.

– Tu as un problème rationnel avec les blousons ?

Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette fille ?

J'ai pivoté sur moi-même, si précipitamment que j'ai failli me heurter à elle. De toute évidence, la bière et la notion des distances ne font pas bons ménage.

– Tu as vraiment décidé de me pourrir ?

 _Arrête, Clarke. Ça suffit. Arrête ça tout de suite._

– Tu es venue à cette soirée pour parler de mes cicatrices à tout le monde, c'est ça ? Ai-je continué malgré moi.

J'étais en train de me donner en spectacle, et j'en avais conscience. Cela aller faire de moi le sujet de conversation préféré du lycée, sur le thème « Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, on ne boit pas ».

J'ai regardé Lexa dans les yeux en attendant qu'elle me réponde. Aucune de nous ne bougeait, ce qui m'as permis de constater que Niylah et Luna avaient raison : Lexa était terriblement sexy. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Mystère. Son blouson ouvert laissait voir un T-Shirt si moulant que je voyais parfaitement la forme de ses seins. Quant à ses yeux verts...

Elle a paru étonnée par ma question.

– Non ! A-t-elle répondu le plus naturellement du monde. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Une rafale vent s'est engouffrée dans le patio. J'ai dû frisonner car Lexa a retiré son blouson de cuir pour me le jeter sur les épaules.

– Et puis, si tu attrapes la crève, qui va me les donner, ces putains de cours, hein ?

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Curieux, ce mélange de galanterie et de langage ordurier. J'ai agrippé son blouson, une agréable odeur parfum m'a chatouillé les narines, et j'ai bien failli fermer les yeux.

– Ça fait deux fois que tu me parles de ces cours en moins de cinq minutes, ai-je remarquer.

Elle a enfoncée les mains dans ses poches. Sa mèche lui tombait sur les yeux, et c'était bien dommage.

– Je vois que même bourrée, tu ne perd pas le nord, princesse. C'est plutôt rassurant.

– Tu parles comme une charretière, ai-je commencé, avant de vaciller.

Je me suis rapprochée du mur le plus proche, aussi dignement que possible. Dans ma tête, une petite voix me rappelait constamment que j'étais censée surveiller Niylah.

J'y retournerais... Dans quelques minutes.

Lexa m'avait suivie. Elle ne se tenait qu'a quelques centimètres de moi, si près que je sentais la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

– J'ai un langage de charretière, moi ?

– Oui. Tu es tout le temps en train de jurer. « Putain, bourrée »...Tu n'arrêtes pas.

Oh là,là... Elle était encore plus près de moi que Finn, tout à l'heure. Tellement près, en fait, que si elle avait voulue m'embrasser, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal.

Son regard s'est accroché au mien avant de s'attarder sur le reste de mon corps. J'aurais dû lui dire d'arrêter, faire un commentaire désobligeant ou me sentir humiliée, mais rien de tout ça ne s'est produit.

Du moins tant que je n'ai pas vu le sourire narquois se dessiner sur se lèvres.

– Ça va ? Tu me trouves à ton goût ? Ai-je lancé, un peu par défi.

Elle s'est mise à rire, elle aussi. Sauf que contrairement à celui de Finn, ce rire-là m'a réchauffée toute entière. C'était un rire profond, chaleureux... Et étrangement réconfortant

– Oui.

– Tu es stone, lui ai-je dit.

Elle devait l'être... Quelle personne saine de corps et en toute possession de ses moyens m'aurait trouvée « à son goût » ? Surtout après avoir vu mes cicatrices...

– Pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Tu te joins à nous ?

Cette fois, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre.

– Certainement pas. Je tiens à ma matière grise, moi. Je la trouve bien utile quand je dois... Heu... Je ne sais pas, réfléchir, par exemple ?

Son sourire de mauvaise fille a eu le don de me faire sourire, moi aussi. Pour de vrai...

– Très marrant, princesse.

Et puis comme ça, à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle a posé ses deux mains sur le mur. J'étais prisonnière... Elle s'est penchée vers moi et j'ai senti les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer comme jamais. Son souffle tiède me caressait le cou. J'ai penché la tête en arrière, dans l'attente de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je voyais ses yeux, à présent, ils étaient brillants de désir.

– D'après la rumeur..., A-t-elle commencé.

– Quoi ? Quelle rumeur ? Ai-je coupé en essayant de me faufiler sous ses bras.

– D'après la rumeur, a-t-elle répétée, tu as dix-huit ans aujourd'hui.

Si j'avais répondu, j'aurais rompu le charme. J'étais tétanisée, subitement. Tellement que je mes suis contenté de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres en hochant la tête.

– Alors, bon anniversaire, a-t-elle murmuré.

Elle a baissé la tête vers moi, et je me suis sentie submergée par son odeur de menthe. Je sentais presque ses lèvres sur les miennes quand elle a reculé d'un pas et a pris une longue inspiration.

Le froid a achevé de me faire redescendre sur terre.

Lexa s'est passée une main sur le visage et a tourné les talons.

– A la prochaine, Clarke Griffin !

– Attends ! Tu oublies ton blouson !

– Garde-le, a-t-elle lancé sans se retourner ? Tu me le rendras lundi. Ça nous donnera l'occasion de reparler de ces fameux cours.

Et Lexa Woods, Sexy, fumeuse de joints et prêteuse de blouson, a disparu dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ( oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ça fait super plaisir)


	4. Un pas vers le néant

Bonsoir ! (ou bonjour)

je reviens après un _lonnnnnnnnng_ silence radio, et j'en suis désolée.J'avais des problèmes personnels... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite je vous le promet. Voici donc le 4ème chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je suis désolée si il reste des fautes d'orthographes, je fait de mon mieux pour les limiter mais elles savent bien jouer à cache-cache.

 **Réponses au guest** :

LEXA : En même temps qui ne l'aime pas ?:D

Guest : Mais nan ! J'aime beaucoup tes théories toutes mignonnes !

 **Disclaimer :** Et oui à mon grand malheur, l'univers de _The 100_ et ses personnages de m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** **:** **Un pas vers le néant...**

 **Lexa :**

Octavia s'est assise sur son matelas pour tirer sur le joint avant de le passer à Raven.

– Je ne pige toujours pas pourquoi tu lui as filé ton blouson.

– Parce qu'elle avait froid, tout simplement.

Je me suis enfoncée encore plus profondément sur le canapé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'ouvrait pour m'engloutir, et j'ai éclater de rire. Ce shit était vraiment bon.

Après l'épisode Clarke, j'étais allée récupérer Octavia et Raven dans les fourrés, derrière la baraque de Bellamy Blake, et nous avais ramenées chez Dale et Shirley. Comme je savais que mes potes ne seraient pas en état de conduire quoi qu'il arrive, je n'avais rien bu de la soirée, et j'avais la ferme intention de me rattraper une fois rentré.

En fumant comme une malade.

Sur le papier, je partageais une chambre avec Raven, une fille placée, comme moi – presque ma sœur. En réalité, c'était ce trou à rat glacial, qui ressemblait plus à un blockhaus qu'a un sous-sol, qui nous servait de QG. On avez dégoté un sommier, un grand matelas, un canapé à l'Armée du Salut, et on dormait dessus à tour de rôle pour laisser la chambre à O. Sauf que, quand sa tante Shirley et son bel-oncle Dale se bagarraient – c'est à dire les 3 quarts du temps – , elle dormait ici, avec nous, sur le lit coincé près du mur.

Mes frères mis à part, Raven et Octavia étaient les seules personnes au monde que je considérais comme des membres de ma famille.

Indra m'avait placée chez Shirley et Dale à la fin de mon année de première, quand j'étais dans un autre bahut. Les services de protection de l'enfance leur avait envoyée Raven dès son arrivée à Eastwick.

Shirley et Dale étaient relativement cool, malgré leur tendance à se foutre en boule pour un oui , pour un non. Au moins, ils ne s'en prenaient jamais à nous : quand ils se battaient, c'était l'un contre l'autre. Pour O, ça craignait beaucoup plus : c'était sur elle que sa mère et son petit ami du moment passaient leur hargne. Du coup, elle passait les trois quarts de son temps chez sa tante , à l'insu d'Indra, bien sûr.

Octavia s'est tournée vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

– Sérieusement Lex'. Tu sors avec cette meuf ?

– Tu rigoles ?

Encore que...

Depuis que j'avais étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser, je ne cessais de rêver à la chaleur de son corps sous le mien. J'aurais bien mis ça sur le compte de l'herbe, mais ça ne collait pas. Quand on s'était retrouvées dans le patio, j'étais aussi _clean_ qu'un jour de test de toxicologie ordonné par le tribunal.

Clarke, avec ses cheveux blonds et si soyeux qu'ils brillaient sous la lune. Clarke, qui m'avait dévisagée avec ses immenses yeux bleus, comme si elle avait attendu une réponse. A quelle question ? Aucune idée. Et puis cette odeur de cannelle et de sucre qui m'évoquait un plat de petits pain s tout juste sortis du four...

Je me suis massée les tempes en soupirant. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait, bon sang ?

A bien y réfléchir, tout avait commencé avec la scène à la bibliothèque. Depuis, impossible de me sortir Clarke Griffin de la tête. Même quand j'étais allée voir mes frères, j'avais pensé a elle et a sa manie de balancer ses jambes, c'est dire !

Bref, cette fille était devenue une véritable obsession. Il y avait plusieurs raison a cela : pour commencer quoi que j'en dise et que j'en pense, j'avais besoin de ces putains de cours de soutien. Si je voulais récupérer mes frères, je devais réussir mes examens du premier coup et trouver un meilleur boulot. Sauf que avec tous les cours que j'avais séchées, je n'étais plus du tout au niveau. Seule une fille comme Clarke, qui allait au lycée tous les jours, pouvait m'aider à rattraper mon retard.

Raven, assise par terre contre le canapé, m'a tendu le joint.

– Tiens, a-t-elle marmonnée. Fais gaffe, c'est la dernière.

J'ai tiré une dernière taffe, si longue que ça m'a brûlé les narines et les poumons.

Alors, j'en étais où moi ? Ah oui. A Clarke Griffin et à la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur moi... Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela, et...

– Parlez-moi d'elle, ai-je dit en exhalant la fumée.

– De qui ? A demandé Octavia, les yeux rivés au sol en béton.

– De cette fameuse Clarke Echo Griffin.

 _Echo_... Franchement, il fat être fêlé pour appeler sa fille Echo, nan ?

Les paupières mi-closes, Raven a laissé retomber sa tête sur le canapé. Elle avait la partie gauche du crane rasée – un pari qui a mal tourné – , les oreilles percées et les bras entièrement tatoués.

– Laisse tomber, ma vieille. Cette fille n'est pas pour toi.

– Tu dis ça parce qu'elle n'a pas voulue de toi comme binôme au labo, a ricané O'.

Raven a fait une grimace.

– Disons plutot que tu faisais équipe avec Finn et que le prof m'avait mise avec Clarke, jusqu'à ce que cet abruti de Finn magouille dans notre dos pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de Clarke. Avoue tu n'était pas ravie non plus !

– Pauv' fille, a lancé O' , les yeux plissés.

J'ai soupiré. C'est deux là, elles étaient pires qu'un vieux couple : toujours en train de se chamailler. Et elles avaient l'air d'aimer ça, en plus !

– Vous m'écoutez un peu ? C'est de Clarke que je veux que vous me parliez. Si vous avez besoins d'étaler vos petites vies, allez vous chercher des tartines.

O' s'est redressée. Elle adore les ragots.

– Tu veux que je te parle de Clarke ? Eh bien, je vais t'en parler, moi... Les deux premières années, ta princesse était la star du bahut. Reine du club de danse, inscrite aux meilleurs cours, au top de la liste des meilleurs élèves, super-douée en arts plastiques... Bref, la totale. En plus, elle sortait avec Finn Manning. Et puis, tout d'un coup, un mois avant la fin de la première, elle a disparu de la circulation, a-t-elle conclu en claquant des doigts. Comme ça !

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à entendre cela. Raven, qui guettait ma réaction avec une certaine curiosité, a hoché la tête d'un air entendu.

– Pfuiit..

– Plus de Clarke, a ajouté Octavia.

– Évaporée, a enchaînée Raven.

– Dématérialisée...

– Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

O' a baissé des yeux embrumés vers ses orteils.

– Elle a...disparu, a-t-elle répété d'une voix molle.

– Octavia ? Ai-je insisté.

Elle a relevé le menton et cligné des paupières.

– Quoi ?

– Tu n'as pas terminé ton histoire.

C'est le problème avec l'herbe. On perd vite le fil de ses pensées. Souvent, je me dis qu'il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête.

– Tu me parlais de Clarke.

– Ah oui... Bah, elle a disparu, je te dis.

– Pfuiit, a refait Raven.

– Elle s'est envolée...

Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! J'ai haussé le ton.

– C'est bon, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

– Quand elle est revenue, en septembre, elle était complètement différente. Je veux dire... Un peu comme si elle avait était kidnappée par des zombies. En apparence, c'était toujours elle, bien sûr. Miss Clarke Griffin, avec ses cheveux blond et sa démarche chaloupée.

– _Chaloupée_ , a raillé Raven. T'as de ces expressions !

Octavia lui a jeté un coussin à la figure avant de continuer.

– Seulement, sur le fond, elle n'avait plus rien de la fille qu'elle avait été. Finn sortait avec une autre meuf – J'ai cru comprendre que Clarke l'avait plaqué peu avant sa disparition. Bref, elle a laissé tomber le club de danse, le cours d'art...

Beth a écarquillé les yeux d'un air songeur.

– Et surtout, d'hyper-sociable, elle est devenue quasiment sauvage. Cela dit, si on avait bavassé sur mon compte autant qu'on a bavassé sur le sien, je me serais sûrement repliée sur moi-même, moi aussi.

– Parce qu'ils ont été violents, ces ''amis'', a commenté Raven. Tu peux me croire, Lex'.

Mes deux potes et moi, on en connaît un rayon, questions commérages. Ce n'est pas un hasard si les jeunes dans notre genre restent entre eux, dans leurs merdes.

Octavia et Raven avaient recommencé à regarder dans le vide.

– Quel genre de ragot ? Ai-je demandé.

Ce que j'entendais me déplaisait de plus en plus.

O' a passé les bras autour de ses genoux repliés.

– Le jour de la rentrée, elle est arrivée avec une chemise à manche longues. Le lendemain, pareil. Le surlendemain aussi. C'était d'autant plus bizarre qu'il faisait plus de trente degrés. A ton avis, Lexa, qu'ont pensé les gens ?

Raven a fait des dessin circulaire du bout de l'index.

– Ses soit-disant copines se sont retranchées derrière leurs carrioles. Tu sais, comme dans les westerns. Sauf qu'elles l'ont laissée à l'extérieur, seule.

– C'est à cette époque que Clarke a commencé à voir le conseiller d'éducation du bahut. Après, ça a été le psychologue.

Ocatvia s'est interrompue un instant avant d'ajouter :

– Je la plains, la pauvre.

O' n'a jamais brillé par sa compassion envers les autres. C'était étonnant qu'elle exprime de la sympathie pour Clarke je n'en suis pas revenue.

Elle s'était allongée sur le lit.

– C'est sûr, il lui est arrivé un truc grave, sacrément grave, même, merde. Son frère était mort, en plus. Il n'avait que trois ans de plus qu'elle, et ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Je m'en souviens parce que je la détestais, rien que pour ça. Tu imagines ? Avoir un grand frère qui t'aime vraiment ?

Raven s'est levée.

Octavia a roulé sur le flanc et s'est tournée vers le mur. Inutile d'attendre d'elle qu'elle m'en dise plus, à pressent. Trop stone. Raven a attrapé la couverture pour la recouvrir. Puis elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le canapé.

– Je les ai vues, une fois, ses cicatrices. Elle se croyait seule, je suis entrée en classe pour prendre mon blouson et elle avait remonté ses manches pour enfiler ses gants longs qu'elle porte. Bon sang, Lex', a-t-elle ajouté en secouant la tête d'un air navré, c'était horrible ! T'as pas idée !

J'ai failli la contredire, lui expliquer que j'ai vu ses bras nus, moi aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. On jasait déjà suffisamment sur le compte de Clarke Griffin. Inutile d'en mettre une couche supplémentaire.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivée, à son frère ?

– Après le lycée, il s'est enrôlé dans le marines, et il s'est fait tuer en Afghanistan. C'est vraiment dur. C'était un mec bien, Arès. Super-cool même, avec tout le monde !

 _Arès et Clarke Echo Emerson_... A croire que leur mère devait vraiment les détester, pour les affubler de prénoms pareils !

Clarke, mon énigmatique beauté.

J'aimais assez les mystères pour avoir envie de résoudre celui-ci.

* * *

 **Clarke :**

Le blouson de cuir noir de Lexa serré contre moi, je me dirigeais vers mon casier. Je mourrais d'envie de l'enfiler, ce blouson. J'adorais son odeur, il m'avait tenu chaud, et surtout, surtout, il me rappelait le moment magique que nous avions passé ensemble, dans le patio de Ballamy Blake.

 _Ressaisis-toi, Clarke. Tu n'est tout de même pas idiote à ce point-là !_

Les bruits les plus fous couraient sur le compte de Lexa Wood. Quand elle allait aux soirées, par exemple, c'était uniquement pour fumer de l'herbe et repérer une fille assez saoule pour finir la nuit avec elle. Si je l'avait suivie, ce soir là, j'aurais sans doute allongé la liste de son tableau de chasse. Cela dit, et bien que je ne sois pas du tout intéressée par ce genre de relation sans lendemain, Lexa était la seule personne de ce lycée qui m'ait porté le moindre intérêt depuis bien longtemps.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait une petite fille qui vient de perdre son ballon, a lancé Niylah, en émergeant d'une porte latérale.

– Je suis vouée à mourir vierge, ai-je répondue sans réfléchir.

J'ai été choquée par mon propre aveu. Comment de telles paroles avaient-elles pu passer mes lèvres ? En même temps, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Lexa. Peut-être aurais-je dû la suivre, en fin de compte. Pas pour me droguer avec elle, mais pour...

Pour ne pas mourir vierge.

Niylah a ri si fort que les élèves qui passaient dans le hall se sont retournés. J'ai baissé la tête pour me cacher.

 _Cessez de me dévisager comme ça !_

Nous avons continué à avancer vers nos casiers. J'ai ouvert le mien avec le vague fantasme de m'y enfermer.

– Ça m'étonnerait, a répondu Niylah, qui farfouillait déjà dans le sien, juste à coté. Et puis, je croyais que tu ne te sentais pas prête...

– C'est toujours le cas. J'ai même rompu avec Finn parce qu'il insistait pour qu'on franchisse le pas. Seulement à l'époque, j'étais loin de me douter qu'un jour plus personne ne voudrait de moi.

J'ai baissé les yeux vers mes mains gantées, et j'ai senti mon cœur se soulever. Dès que le cloche retentirait, je serais obligée de retirer mes gants. Et puis j'ai compris que mon problème n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe ou avec la crainte de mourir vierge. Aucun rapport. Ce que je voulais, c'était...

– Personne n'aura jamais le courage de m'aimer, ai-je murmuré.

Niylah s'est mordu la lèvre, l'air désolé.

– Ta mère a vraiment fait fort, tu avoueras...

J'ai inspiré le plus lentement possible. C'était ça ou m'effondrer lamentablement.

– Je sais.

J'ai resserré les bras sur le blouson de Lexa. Niylah a froncé les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

– Ça ? Le blouson de Lexa Wood, a lancé Luna derrière nous.

Et elle me l'a arraché des mains.

Niylah est restée bouche bée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec le blouson de Lexa Wood ?

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre quand Aurore a déboulé, hors d'haleine.

– Grouillez-vous, les filles. Il arrive.

Niylah l'a attrapé par le bras.

– Oh là... On se calme ! J'aimerais d'abord qu'on m'explique trois petites choses. D'abord qui arrive, ensuite ce que fabrique Clarke avec le blouson de Lexa Wood, et enfin où tu as acheté ton pull.

– Finn... Il vient voir Clarke, a répondu Luna, toujours aussi essoufflée. Tu étais trop éméchée, à la soirée de Bellamy, pour tenir ton rôle de binôme et veiller sur Clarke. Résultat, elle se retrouve avec le blouson de Wood, et il hors de question que Finn la voie avec.

Quand Aurore disait quelque chose, cela devenait l'évidence même.

– C'est parti pour l'opération « Clarke retourne à la vie normale », les filles, a-t-elle ajouté.

J'ai repris le blouson. Cette fois, le doute n'était plus permis. Mes amies avaient bel et bien perdu le sens de la mesure.

– C'est un blouson, pas du crack. Lexa est dans le même cours que moi, ce matin, je lui rendrai. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, que Finn me cherche ou non ?

Aurore a pointé son index manucuré vers moi. Elle était tellement survolté qu'elle en a oublié de passer par l'intermédiaire de Luna pour me délivrer son message.

– Il t'as invitée à danser, l'autre soir, et tu n'as pas pu parce que nous avons dû ramener Niylah chez elle. Il aimerait savoir pourquoi tu lui a posé un lapin. Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est la réponse à toutes nos prières, Clarke ?

– Comment ça, la réponse à nos prières ? Je veux dire... Finn voulait m'inviter à danser, et alors ? Nous n'avons jamais été fâché, que je sache !

Niylah a entamé une de ces danses sioux dont elle a le secret et qui m'agacent prodigieusement, je dois bien l'avouer.

– _Et alors_? Mais enfin, Clarke... Si Finn te cherche, c'est qu'il éprouve toujours des sentiments envers toi. Tu mourras pas vierge, et il n'est pas question qu'il te voie te promener avec le blouson d'une autre personne, qui, soit dit en passant, est la fille la plus LGBT de ce lycée . Aurore, range cette loque dans ton casier. On avisera plus tard.

Aurore l'a contemplée avec une moue de dégoût.

– Sûrement pas. Il y a peut-être de la drogue dans les poches de ce truc. Imagine que l'administration décide de faire venir des chiens renifleurs au lycée.

– Bon sang, t'es grave ! A grommelé Niylah.

– Il arrive, a chantonné Luna.

Niylah s'est emparée du blouson, l'a jeté dans mon casier et, après m'avoir poussée hors de son chemin, l'a fermé précipitamment. Ensuite, elle s'est appuyée sur la porte avec Luna, Comme pour faire double écran.

– Salut, Clarke.

J'ai pivoté sur moi-même et me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Finn.

– Salut.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps que la tête me tournait.

– C'est ma faute, a lancé Aurore, à contrecœur. Si elle n'a pas dansé avec toi, je veux dire. J'avais envie de rentrer. J'avais trop bu, tu comprends...

J'ai failli m'étrangler. Ce n'était pas Aurore, que j'entendais ! S'il y avait une chose a laquelle elle tenait, c'était sa réputation. De plus, ce n'était pas elle qui avait trop bu, ce soir-là, mais Niylah.

Et moi d'ailleurs...

Sidérés, Finn et moi nous sommes tournés vers elle, avant de nous consulter du regard.

Un ange est passé, puis deux... Puis trois.

– Je peux t'accompagner en cours, Clarke ? A demandé Finn.

-Bien sûr.

* * *

 **Lexa :**

Mme Lewis m'a planté son gobelet de café brûlant dans la main.

– Tiens-moi ça.

Elle bataillait depuis un bon moment avec les serrures du lycée. Il faut bien avouer que ce n'était pas facile, de trouver la bonne clé parmi toutes celles accrochées à l'énorme chaîne, surtout à cette heure matinale, avec le jour à peine levé. J'ai tout de même eu envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le sens de l'organisation, mais j'ai renoncé : cela demandait un certain cran, de rester seule avec une fille comme moi. J'étais censé être la _badgirl_ du bahut, après tout !

Il faisais si froid que mes poils se dressaient sur mes bras nus. Comme je réservais mon unique chemise à manche longue à mes visites à mes frères, ça craignait, de ne pas avoir de blouson.

Mme Lewis a levé les yeux et j'ai vu son sourire se figer.

– Où est ton blouson, Lexa ? Il fait un froid de canard !

– Je l'ai prêté.

La troisième clé était la bonne. Mme Lewis a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement et m'a fait signe d'entrer. Je lui ai tenu la porte pour qu'elle passe devant. Avec le bol que j'ai, un agent de la sécurité aurait pu me voir arriver et tirer à vue. Je les connais les lascars. Ils tirent et posent les questions... Après.

Nos pas faisaient un boucan d'enfer, dans le corridor vide. Le lycée étant passé à l'écologie, les lumières s'allumaient toutes seules, au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Ça m'a stressé. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de caméras pour épier mes moindres mouvements ! A présent, même les murs me surveillaient.

On a fini par arriver dans le les locaux de l'administration et Mme Lewis a trouvé la clé de son bureau du premier coup. Un exploit, si vous voulez mon avis.

– A qui as-tu donné ton blouson ? M'a-t-elle demandé.

– A une fille.

Une fille qui m'avait snobé toute la journée du lundi, et ne m'avait toujours pas rendu mon bien.

– Une petite amie ou une amie tout court ?

– Ni l'une ni l'autre.

Mme Lewis m'a jeté un coup d'œil apitoyé.

– Est-ce qu'il t'en faut un autre ?

Je ne supporte pas qu'on me regarde comme ça, avec pitié. Après la mort de mes parents, j'y avais constamment droit. Les yeux vaguement arrondis, un rictus incertain aux lèvres, les gens s'efforçaient de faire comme si de rien n'était... et échouaient lamentablement.

– Non. Je récupère le mien tout à l'heure.

– Parfait, a-t-elle dit en ouvrant mon dossier. Comment se passent tes cours avec Clarke ?

– On commence aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai pas précisé que Clarke n'était pas encore au courant.

– Magnifique.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour me poser une autre question mais je l'ai devancée. J'en ai une moi aussi. Et de taille.

– Vous avez des nouvelles de mes frères ?

Mme Lewis s'est emparée d'un stylo et s'en est servie pour pianoter sur le bureau, au même rythme que l'aiguille des secondes, sur l'horloge murale.

– Indra et moi-même avons discuté de ta dernière visite, ce week-end. J'ai egalement eu une conversation avec Carrie et Titus, et pour moi, cela ne fait aucun doute : ce qui arrivé à Aiden était un banal accident.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, encore ?_

– Vous êtes conseillère d'éducation, pas assistante sociale. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, de « discuter » avec les parents nourriciers de Aiden et Lincoln ?

– En fait, je suis une psychologue déguisée en conseillère d'éducation. J'étrenne un programme pilote lancée par ton lycée. Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, je te signale qu'il y a deux conseillère d'éducation dans cet établissement, ce semestre. Mme Branch s'occupe des problèmes les plus classiques et moi...

Elle a pesé ses mots.

– Des sujets les plus intéressants. Si le système scolaire a vocation à vous transmettre des savoirs, en revanche, il ne tient aucun compte de vos émotions. Mon rôle est de voir ce qui se passerait si l'école s'intéressait aux deux aspects.

 _Super !_ Je vais être encore plus fliquée qu'avant. C'était déjà pénible d'avoir Indra sur le dos. Maintenant, j'aillais en plus me coltiner Mme Tout-Va-Bien.

Je me suis passée une main sur le visage. J'avais la bougeotte, tout à coup.

Si j'en crois Indra, tu aurais l'intention de demander la garde de tes petits frères, une fois que tu auras eu tes examens ? Si c'est le cas, il va falloir que tu procèdes à quelques changements radicaux dans ton mode de vie, Alexendria. Tu y es prête ?

– Pardon ?

C'était un défi ? Elle me demandait vraiment si j'étais prête à me reprendre en main pour pouvoir récupérer mes frères ? Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas relevé qu'elle m'avait appelée Alexendria... Seule ma mère m'appelait comme ça.

Elle s'est penchée vers moi.

– Es-tu prête à procéder aux changements qui feront de toi une jeune femme responsable ? A-t-elle répété patiemment.

 _Un peu ! Sacrement, même !_

– Oui,madame.

Elle a aussitôt noté ça dans mon dossier.

– Il va falloir me le prouver. Dans l'immédiat, je veux que tu t'occupes de toit et que tu nous laisses le soin, à Indra et moi, d'assurer le bien-être de tes frères. Par ailleurs, je sais que tu as appelée le juge. Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. Je veux que tu arrêtes de harceler Indra avec tes droits de visites et tes angoisses de maltraitance. Enfin, et c'est le plus important, cesse de demander à Lincoln le nom de famille de ses parents nourriciers. Ai-je était suffisamment claire ?

Je me suis levée si brusquement que la chaise a vacillé.

– Lincoln et Aiden sont mes frères ! Me suis-je écriée, un doigts pointé vers Mme Lewis.

J'avais la gorge serrés, les yeux brûlants. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais au bord des larmes, j'ai pété un câble. J'ai attrapé le bureau par le rebord et je l'ai soulevé de plusieurs centimètres. Je l'ai relâché, il est lourdement retombé sur le plancher, et la paperasse a volé à travers la pièce.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis responsable d'eux !

Mme Lewis a pris le temps de s'écarter du bateau, sur sa chaise à roulettes. Ensuite, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

– Ils ne courent aucun danger, Lexa. Fais-moi confiance. Tu projettes tes propres expériences sur tes frères. Je comprends ton désir de les protéger, mais encore un fois, Carrie et Titus s'occupent bien d'eux. Si tu veux les voir plus souvent, tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, et je viens de t'expliquer comment t'y prendre.

– J'en ai rien à foutre de vous ! Ai-je crié.

Sur ces mots, j'ai attrapé mes bouquins et je suis sorti en claquant la porte.

* * *

 **Clarke** :

Mardi après-midi, nouvelle séance de thérapie.

Ainsi va la vie. Du moins le mienne.

Mme Lewis avait légèrement déplacé sont bureau. Il y avait un minuscule défaut, sur la moquette. De quoi rendre Ashley hystérique, si elle avait été là. Ma belle-mère ne supporte pas la moindre imperfection.

– Comment cela se passe avec ton petit ami, Clarke ?

Par chance, Finn m'a invité à sortir avec lui et sa bande, samedi soir dernier. Je n'étais donc pas obligée de mentir sur ce point.

– Ashley n'a pas bien compris. Je n'ai pas de petit ami, mais un ami avec qui je sors de temps en temps.

Les yeux de Mme Lewis se sont mis à briller de milles feux.

– C'est merveilleux ! S'agit-il de ce grand joueur de basket-ball que je vois souvent roder autour de toi ?

– Oui.

– Lexa m'a dit que tu lui donnais son premier cours de soutien, aujourd'hui ? A-t-elle enchaîné, sans doute parce qu'elle me trouvais pas assez loquace.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Merde ! J'avais vraiment rendez-vous avec Lexa pour un cours, cet après-midi ?

Son blouson était enfermé dans mon casier depuis que Niylah et Aurore m'avaient convaincue de ne pas me promener avec. A présent, toutes deux cherchaient un moyen discret de lui rendre.

– Oui.

– Tu semble fatiguée, Clarke. Tu dors bien ?

 _Merveilleusement_. Au moins deux heures d'affilée, la nuit dernière. Mon pied s'est mis à se balancer, sous ma chaise.

– Clarke ? Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

– Ça va, oui.

Si je le répétais suffisamment, cela finirait peut-être par être vrai. Il se pouvais même qu'un jour je fasse une nuit complète, sans cauchemars... Sans ces rêves étranges, effrayants, pleins de constellation, d'obscurité, de verre brisé, et parfois de sang.

– J'ai le sentiment que tu ne prends pas les somnifères prescrits par ton médecin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi, alors que tu continues à souffrir de terreurs nocturnes.

C'était vrai. Cela arrivait toutes les nuits, et c'était tellement abominable que je préférais encore m'empêcher de glisser dans le sommeil. C'était horrible, de savoir que si je perdais la bataille et que je m'endormais, je me réveillerais en hurlant. Seulement, mon père et Ashley mettaient les somnifères sous clé, dans leur salle de bains. Ils ne m'en donnaient que si je leur demandais expressément. Et ça, pas question. Plutôt mourir que de demander quoi que ce soit à Ashley.

– Je vais bien, ai-je dit consciente de ma propre obstination.

Un tiroir s'est ouvert, puis fermé.

– J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Clarke. J'ai retrouvé ceci dans ton dossier. C'est à toi que ça appartient, à personne d'autre.

Elle me tendait une enveloppe. J'ai entendu la voix de ma mère me souffler à l'oreille : « Méfie-toi des Grecs porteurs de présents. » Malgré cela, j'ai tendu la main vers l'enveloppe. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que mes terreurs nocturnes.

Ou que mes cicatrices.

– Allez, ouvre-la. J'aurais été fière d'accrocher son contenu sur un des murs de ma chambre, quand j'avais ton âge.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu envie de mettre feu à cette enveloppe, tout d'un coup. Mme Lewis me regardais avec son air de bébé chien. Quand elle a hoché la tête pour m'encourager, j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe et en ai tiré un ruban bleu et un certificat.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel ruban : il était plat, large, et de soie véritable. J'en ai palpé l'étoffe entre mon pouce et mon index. La première chose que j'ai lue a été : « Peinture. Coupe du Gouverneur du Kentucky ».

Je me suis renfrognée.

– Ce n'est pas à moi.

En mon for intérieur, je pensais : « Ah bon ? Quelqu'un, dans ce lycée, a remporté la coupe du Gouverneur ? »

Il devait s'agir de Jasper. Je ne voyais pas qui d'autre, dans la mesure où le certificat appartenait forcément à quelqu'un du lycée. C'était décidé, que mon père le veuille ou non, dès que Mme Lewis me libérerait, je me rendrais dans la salle d'art plastiques, afin de revoir des œuvres de Jasper. Il avait encore dû progresser... Il fallait être drôlement doué, pour arriver à ce genre de concours !

Un peu étourdie – et très admirative – , j'ai ouvert le certificat. Je voulais m'assurer que le lauréat de la coupe du Gouverneur était bien mon ami Jasper – qui avait le lycée pour entrer dans une école que j'aurais visée moi aussi, si mon père m'avait donné le choix.

J'ai senti une onde électrique remonter le long de mes bras et se figer dans mon cœur. Horrifiée, j'ai envoyé le certificat et son ruban, avant de me lever d'un bond. Au passage, je me suis cogné le genou contre le bureau et je suis tombée à la renverse. J'ai reculé sur les fesses jusqu'à la porte, aussi loin que possible de ce maudit ruban.

Parce que si je n'avais pas encore vu le nom, j'avais eu le temps de lire la date.

C'était LA date.

La date fatidique.

Lentement, sans aucune précipitation, Mme Lewis s'est levée pour aller ramasser le ruban.

– Il t'appartient, Clarke. Tu ne veux pas le remporter chez toi ?

A l'entendre, on aurait cru qu'on discutait toutes les deux autour d'une pizza. Pas que j'avais une crise de panique.

– Ce...ce... n'est pas à moi, je vous dis. Je...je n'ai jamais gagné cette coupe.

Le brouillard s'est levé dans ma tête, suivi d'un éclair rouge, éblouissant. Dans un moment de lucidité, je me suis revue en train de remplir un formulaire d'inscription.

– Hmm... Cela dit... J'ai effectivement participé à ce concours... Quand j'étais en classe de... de première. Comme j'avais remporté la coupe du Comté, puis celle de la Rgion, je me suis présentée à celle de l'État. Et puis... et puis...

Et puis, plus rien.

Un immense trou noir avait absorbé le rouge de l'éclair et le gris du brouillard.

Il ne restait plus que l'obscurité.

Mme Lewis est venue s'asseoir sur le sol, face à moi. Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise un jour qu'il n'est absolument pas normal de s'asseoir par terre avec un patient, pendant une séance de thérapie.

Elle m'a parlé d'un ton calme et, je dois bien l'avouer, plutôt rassurant.

– Tu es en sécurité, ici, Clarke. Tu ne cours aucun danger en essayant de te souvenir.

Elle a caressé le ruban d'un air songeur.

– Tu as été très heureuse, ce jour-là.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en coin au ruban.

– J'ai...j'ai gagné ?

Mme Lewis a hoché la tête avec son exaltation habituelle.

– Oui... Je t'avoue que je suis très honoré de te connaître, Clarke. J'adore l'art, et même si je préfère les statues aux tableaux, j'aime beaucoup la peinture. Tu me verras plus volontiers à une expo qu'au cinéma.

Au milieu des maximes lénifiantes accrochées au mur, se trouvent de véritables diplômes. Des diplômes authentiques. L'université de Louisville existe vraiment, de même que Harvard où Mme Lewis avait terminé ses études. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle était bel et bien psychologue.

J'étouffais. Je me suis concentrée sur ma respiration.

– Je ne me souviens pas de la cérémonie.

Mme Lewis a remis le certificat et le ruban sur le bureau.

– C'est signe que tu refoules cette journée toute entière, pas seulement la soirée. Dis-moi, tu n'es pas lasse de cette amnésie ?

 _Lasse ?_ C'était peu dire. J'étais proche de l'épuisement, de l'effondrement...

J'ai levé la tête vers mon dossier, ouvert sur le bureau.

– Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

– Non. Désolée, ce serait tricher. Si tu veux te souvenir, commence par faire un effort pendant nos séances. En répondant sincèrement à mes questions, par exemple. En cessant de me mentir, ou de ne pas me dire l'entière vérité. Même en présence de ton père et de ta belle-mère. _Surtout_ en leur présence, d'ailleurs !

J'ai porté la main à mon cou, là où j'aurais trouvé les plaques d'Arès, si je les avais portées, ce jour-là. J'avais toujours les yeux rivés à mon dossier.

– Vous avez vraiment pris la peine de lire tout ça ?

– Oui.

– Dans ce cas, vous savez qu'on a essayé de me forcer à me souvenir, un fois, et que ce n'est pas possible.

 _Du moins sans que mon esprit se fracture en mille morceaux._

L'été suivant l'incident, un psychologue avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte d'acier qui cadenassait tout, dans ma tête. Des démons en avaient profité pour s 'échapper, et je m'étais réveillée à l'hopital. Après une absence de quatre jours, apparemment. C'est à la suite de cet épisode que mes cauchemars s'étaient doublés de terreurs nocturnes.

– Pour tout vous avouez, ai-je commencé, oui. Vous avez raison. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pour me prouver que je ne suis pas... Parce que parfois, je me demande...

Chaque mot m'écorchait la gorge et le cœur. Une véritable torture.

– Pour savoir si je ne suis pas folle, moi aussi. Comme... comme ma mère.

Une voix hurlait à mon oreille. Celle de papa, qui m'ordonnait de me taire. Pour une fois, je n'en ai pas tenu compte.

– Parce que je lui ressemble beaucoup, vous savez ? Nous avons la même apparence physique, nous sommes toutes les deux artistes, et j'ai toujours entendu dire que j'avais hérité de son caractère. Je suis fière d'être comme elle, c'est ma mère, malgré tout... Seulement je voudrais pas...

 _Je ne voudrais pas être bipolaire, moi aussi._

 _–_ Clarke, a protesté Mme Lewis, tu n'as pas les mêmes problèmes de ta mère.

J'avais essayé, cela n'avait pas marché, ça aurait dû me suffire. De toute évidence, Mme Lewis ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

C'était impossible.

Pourtant, je me suis acharnée.

– Si vous me dites ce qui s'est passé, je saurai enfin. A mon avis, si ma tête explosé, c'est parce que le psychologue a voulu me faire revivre le...ce qui s'est produit, ce soir-là. Peut-être que ce souvenir est trop insupportable... Si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé, en vous tenant aux faits, le trou noir qui me sert de mémoire se remplirait peut-être... Si ça se trouve, je ne ferais plus de cauchemars...

Je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux. Elle me contemplait avec une bienveillance infinie.

– S'il vous plaît, madame Lewis, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. Pour que je garde ma raison, et que je ne fasse plus ces rêves épouvantables.

Elle a grimacé.

– Je pourrais te lire le rapport de police, la déclaration de ton père, de ta belle-mère, et même celle de ta mère, cela ne t'empêcherait pas de faire des cauchemars. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir t'en débarrasser. Seulement pour cela, il faut que tu cesses de fuir et que tu te confrontes à ton problème. Parle-moi un peu de ta famille, d'Arès, du lycée, de ta mère , tiens. Commençons par là.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre. Comme il ne se passait rien, je l'ai refermée avant de réessayer.

– Je...je ne veux pas devenir folle.

– Tu ne deviendras pas folle, Clarke. On va y aller tout doucement, pas à pas Je serai là, avec toi, tout au long du chemin. Mais je ne peux t'aider que si tu me fais confiance... Et si tu t'appliques.

Avoir confiance... Pourquoi pas prouver l'existence de Dieu, pendant qu'elle y était ? Ça m'aurait paru plus facile. Même si Dieu m'avait laissée tomber, lui aussi.

– J'ai déjà perdu une bonne partie de ma raison, ai-je déclaré. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous confier le peu qu'il me reste.

* * *

Voila voilà , c'est la fin de ce long chapitre pour l'instant. J'espère qu'il vous a plut et je vous dis a la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ( laissez un petit commentaire ;p)


	5. Une idée de 'génie'

Helloooooo Claxakru ! Je suis toujours vivante ( et oui y'avait même une lectrice qui était prête à faire des avis de recherches tu te reconnaîtras ). Me voici donc avec le chapitre 5. J'avance doucement mais sûrement... je suis désolée du délais d'attente... Bref je vous laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture.

Réponse au guest :

Guest : Ah mais tu sais c'est Clarke et son charme naturel... Ah ça seul le temps nous le dira... Mais oui c'est tellement mignon !:)

 **Disclaimer** : La série The 100, ses personnages, et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : _Une idée de ''génie''_.**

 **Lexa** :

Après les cours, j'ai repéré Clarke qui se frayait un chemin dans le corridor bondé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'interpeller : elle avait déjà disparu dans les locaux de l'administration.

J'ai donné un coup de latte dans le mur. Le mardi était mon seul soir de congé, et j'avais prévu de faire la fête avec Raven. Sauf que, maintenant, pour pouvoir rejoindre ma pote, j'allais devoir attendre que cette fille ait terminé sa séance de thérapie !

J'ai traîné dans le corridor, pour finalement m'arrêter face au casier de Clarke. Comme elle n'avait ni sac, ni manteau quand je l'ai vu entre chez Lewis, elle repasserait fatalement par là.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, toujours assise par terre, je n'étais plus aussi sûr de mon fait. De toute évidence, Clarke avait un sérieux problème avec les manteaux et les blousons. J'aurais mieux fait de l'attendre devant sa voiture, ça aurait plus malin de ma part.

Et puis je l'ai entendue arriver. Ses talons claquaient sur les dalles, ses boucles blondes rebondissaient sur ses épaules à chacun de ses pas. Elle marchait tête baissée, ses bouquins serrés contre sa poitrine.

Quand elle est passée devant moi sans me voir, j'ai senti tous les muscles de mon corps se raidir, je pouvais tolérer qu'elle me tienne à l'écart en public, mais là, elle se foutait carrément de ma gueule !

Le dos tourné, elle a composé le code de son casier qui s'est ouvert tout grand.

– T'es vraiment la meuf la plus chiante que je connaisse ! Ai-je lancé en me relevant. Putain, j'ai jamais vue ça !

Et qu'elles aillent se faire foutre, elle et Lewis, avec leurs cours de soutien. Je trouverais un moyen de rattraper mon retard toute seule !

– Rends-moi mon putain de blouson.

Clarke s'est tournée. Elle a d'abord paru franchement blessée, puis son expression s'est transformée du tout au tout. Une tempête menaçait. Un ouragan, même, genre force 10, avec alertes répétées, suivies d'évacuation massives. Katrina dans le Kentucky.

– Je ne m'étonne plus que tu aies besoin d'un tuteur, Alexendria Woods. Tu es la fille la plus grossière que je connaisse ! Tu as essayé d'améliorer ton vocabulaire ? D'apprendre des synonymes à tous tes gros mots ?

– J'en ai bien d'autres pour toi de _gros mots_ Clarke Griffin : va te faire foutre, par exemple me paraît pas mal. Tu as remis ça avec ton mec, et tu n'as pas eu le cran de me rendre mes affaires devant ta petite bande de potes branchés et coincés cul.

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

– Possible, seulement je sais reconnaître une folle quand j'en vois une.

A peine ces mots étaient-ils sortis de ma bouche que je les ai regrettés. Ça m'arrive, parfois. Je vois la limite... Et je la dépasse, pour m'apercevoir aussitôt que je n'aurais pas dû.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'on se connaissait, Clarke réagit comme si je venais de la gifler. De grosses larmes se sont formées au coin de ses yeux, le rouge lui est monté aux joues, et elle a détourné le regard.

Je me suis fait l'effet d'une véritable salope. Elle avait réussi à me déstabiliser.

Elle a attrapé mon blouson, au fond de son casier, et me l'a jeté à la figure.

– Tu me dégoûtes, Alexendria Woods !

Là-dessus, elle a fermé son casier d'un coup sec et m'a planté là.

 _Quelle conne, quelle conne, quelle conne..._

j'ai couru après elle.

– Clarke, attends ! Clarke !

Sauf qu'elle ne pas attendu. Elle n'a même pas ralenti le pas. Quand j'ai réussi à la rattraper, je l'ai agrippée par le bras pour l'obliger à me faire face.

Elle était en larmes. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire, moi, maintenant ?

– Je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais, a-t-elle dit entre deux hoquets. Je ne t'ai pas vu, je t'assure.

Elle s'est essuyée les yeux du revers de la main.

– Je sais que j'aurais dû te rendre ton blouson dès hier, seulement...

j'ai vu une boule d'angoisse descendre dans son cou frêle tandis qu'elle déglutissait à plusieurs reprises.

– Seulement je boulais retourner à la normalité et, l'espace de quelques minutes, c'est ce qui s'est produit. J'étais... normale, tout simplement. Comme l'année dernière... comme avant que...

Elle n'a pas terminé sa phrase.

S'il y avait eu la moindre chance pour que les choses redeviennent normales pour moi, j'aurais foutu le feu à ce blouson sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Parce que j'avais compris.

Ce que Clarke voulait, c'était son frère. Et moi, mes petits frangins. Et aussi ma maison, mes parents et tout le reste. Bref, ce qu'on voulait, c'était juste être normaux.

Je venais aussi de comprendre une autre chose : cette fille avait une influence sur ma conscience. Pourquoi ? Franchement, j'étais incapable de le dire.

J'ai ravalé mon amour propre ou, comme dirait Raven , je me suis déballonnée. Ma tension s'est relâchée et ma colère m'a déserté.

Pfutt... Comme ça ! Tout d'un coup.

Clarke avait baisé la tête pour se réfugier derrière ses cheveux.

– Pardon, Clarke. Je n'aurais pas dû hurler comme ça.

Elle a relevé la tête en reniflant un petit peu.

Une de ses boucles blondes était restée accrochée à sa joue humide. Sans réfléchir, j'ai tendu la main pour la repousser, mais je me suis arrêtée à quelques millimètres. Je jure sur la tête de mes frères qu'elle a cessé de respirer. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Et puis, je me suis ressaisi et, genre je contrôle, j'ai tout de même finie par libérer la boucle emprisonnée.

– Merci, a murmuré Clarke dans un souffle.

De quoi me remerciait-elle ? De m'être excusée ou d'avoir repoussé cette mèche en arrière ? Mais je n'avais aucune intention de lui poser la question. Mon cœur cognait aussi fort qu'un batteur dans un concert de hard-rock.

Le prof de littérature anglaise nous avait fait lire un truc chelou sur les sirènes, l'automne dernier. De la mythologie grecque complètement délirante. De splendides femmes à la queue de poisson avaient une voix tellement enchanteresse que les hommes faisaient n'importes quoi pour elles. Eh ben, ça ne devait pas être aussi délirant que ça, en fin de compte. Même si je suis une femme, chaque fois que je vois Clarke, je perdais la tête, moi aussi.

Je suis revenu à mes moutons : tout comme moi, Clarke voulait que les choses redeviennent normales.

– Tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est, la normalité ? Ai-je demandé.

Elle a essuyé ses dernières larmes.

– L'arithmétique. La normalité, c'est l'arithmétique. Les maths, ça c'est la normalité, ai-je poursuivi.

Elle m'a souri comme elle l'avait fait ce fameux samedi soir, chez l'autre con de Bellamy Blake. Cette fois, c'était sûr : Clarke Griffin était une sirène. C'était ce genre de sourire qui avait fait écrire à ces hommes les chansons sirupeuses qui nous faisaient tellement marrer, Raven et moi. Bref, soudain, je me sentais prête à passer des heures dans le bureau de Mme Lewis et à m'arracher du lit pour assister aux cours d'arithmétique, du moment que j'étais sûre de revoir ce sourire.

En clair, ça craignait de plus en plus pour moi.

– D'accord, a dit Clarke. Faisons dans la normalité, alors.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Pendant plus d'une heure assis en bas des casiers, elle m'a aidé à rattraper un certain nombre de cours. Elle parlait avec ses mains ce qui était sacrément marrant, puisqu'on faisais des maths. Ses yeux bleus se mettaient à briller à la moindre de mes questions, et quand je lui donnais la bonne réponse, elle me récompensait de son fameux sourire.

Je me sentais avoir des ailes et un cerveau de génie.

Elle repris son souffle. Elle avait fini de m'expliquer les dérivées, et même si j'avais tout compris depuis au moins cinq minutes, je ne l'avais pas interrompue. Parce que j'adorais sa voix, à la fois angélique et musicale.

– Tu en connais un rayon, question maths, lui ai-je fait remarquer.

N'importe quoi, ai-je pensé « _Tu en connais un rayon, question maths_ »... Pourquoi pas « _Je sais pas si tu avais remarquer, mais, tu as des cheveux blond et, en plus, ils sont bouclés_ »pendant que j'y étais ? Franchement, Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fous...

– Grâce à Arès. C'était lui, le matheux de la famille. Si j'y arrive, c'est qu'il m'a bien aidée. Il ne se mettait jamais devant son établi avant d'être certain d'avoir apporté la réponse à toutes mes questions. Moi, je prenais des notes.

Elle a tiré de son sac un vieux carnet tout corné, et me l'a montré avec le même respect que ma mère quand elle brandissait la bible familiale. Dedans, il y avait tout un tas de notes, en bleu et en noir.

– C'est mon pense-bête. Tous les raisonnements d'Arès sont consignés là dedans. Tu vois, moi aussi, j'ai triché, à ma manière.

– Non. Pour moi, cela veut dire que ton grand frère tenait à toi, c'est tout.

Et je me suis demandée... Je me suis demandée si la mère nourricière de mes frères aidait Lincoln à faire ses devoirs ou bien i elle était comme la femme de Gerald, qui s'enfermait dans sa chambre en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les cris des enfants qu'on lui confiés, quand son mec nous battait et très souvent bien plus que ça...

Clarke a passé une main rêveuse sur la couverture du carnet.

– Il me manque tellement... Il est mort en Afghanistan, il y a tout juste deux ans.

Elle a cramponné le carnet comme s'il s'agissait d'un canot de survie.

Une véritable bombe à retardement, cette fille. Peut-être comme celle qui avait tué son frère.

– Ça ne s'arrange pas avec le temps, ai-je expliqué. La douleur, je veux dire. Les blessures cicatrisent en surface, tu as l'impression que tu n'as plus mal, et puis, au moment où tu t'y attends le moins, le chagrin ressurgit, histoire de te rappeler que tu ne seras plus jamais la même.

Au dessus de nous, les néons clignotaient. Lumière, noir, lumière, noir. Je me suis perdue dans ma contemplation. Si seulement j'avais pu trouver l'interrupteur qui éteindrait mon chagrin, moi aussi...

J'ai senti quelque chose de doux, et je suis redescendu sur terre – ou monté au paradis, comme on veut. Clarke m'effleurait la main du bout des doigts.

– Qui as-tu perdue, toi ?

– Mes parents.

Je n'ai lu aucune pitié dans ses yeux, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle me comprenait.

– Tu crois que Lewis a fait exprès d'associer les deux personnes les plus graves du lycée ? Ai-je demandé en souriant, histoire que ce triste constat n'achève pas de me plomber.

– Aucune idée. Dire que je pensais être la seule dans cette école, à faire semblant de me porter comme un charme !

Clarke a retiré sa main. Je m'étais déjà habituée à son contact, moi... Alors je me suis légèrement décalée sur le sol, de manière que nos épaules se touchent. Clarke ne disait plus rien, et pourtant j'entendais chanter ma sirène et mon cœur répondait à son appel.

Son téléphone s'est mis à vibrer dans sa poche arrière, et je suis redescendue en enfer – heu... je veut dire au lycée. J'aurais bien tapé un clope à O', moi qui n'en fumais jamais.

Clarke a parcouru des yeux le SMS qui s'était affiché sur son iPhone. Il provenait sûrement de ce primate de Finn Collins, son enfoiré de petit ami. J'ai vu son visage s'assombrir. Après tout le mal que je m'étais donnée pour la faire sourire, il venait de tout gâcher ?

– Rien de grave ? Lui ai-je demandé.

– Non c'était ma belle-mère. Elle surveille le moindre de mes faits et gestes, a-t-elle répondu avec une légèreté forcée.

– Au moins, quelqu'un se soucie de toi, ai-je fait remarquer.

Shirley et Dale ne savaient même pas que j'avais un portable, moi aussi. Ou alors, ils le cachaient bien.

– Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, tout à l'heure. Je te promet d'être plus sympa, à l'avenir.

– Dois-je en conclure que tu es partante pour ces cours de soutien, en fin de compte ?

– Si tu veux toujours m'aider, alors oui.

Clarke a ramené ses manches sur ses mains.

Hé ! J'avais complètement oubliée... Ses mains n'étaient pas couvertes, tout le temps qu'on avait fait des maths. Ni quand elle m'avait caressé, tout à l'heure. On avait complètement oublié ses cicatrices... Jusqu'à maintenant.

– Ce n'es pas toi qui m'as fait pleurer, Lexa. Même si je dois bien avouer que ce que tu m'as dit n'a pas arranger les choses.

– Qui, alors ? Je ne me suis pas battue depuis un petit moment. Faudrait pas que ma réputation en souffre !

Je l'ai vue lutter, mais c'est moi qui ai gagné : l'espace d'un instant magique, elle a retrouvé le sourire.

– C'est gentil, mais non, merci. Si tu te battais avec Mme Lewis, tu serais immédiatement renvoyée du lycée.

J'ai donné un grand coup de tête dans le casier derrière moi.

– Elle m'a soûlé, aujourd'hui, moi aussi. Ça doit être le truc du troisième rendez-vous.

Clarke m'a regardé comme si je venais de me tatouer un serpent à sonnette sur le front. J'ai pouffé de rire.

– Le...Le troisième rendez-vous ?

 _Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du troisième rendez-vous ? Mais enfin, dans quel monde elle vivait, cette fille ?_

– En général, c'est après le troisième rencard que les gens se décident à coucher ensemble. Aujourd'hui c'était mon troisième rendez-vous avec Lewis et elle m'a royalement baisé, si tu vois le jeu de mots ! D'après ce que je comprends, elle a fait la même chose avec toi.

Clarke a foncé ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés le temps de réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire quand elle a eu fini, ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire et ses joues étaient toutes roses.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

– Tu sais ce qui craint le plus ? M'a-t-elle demandé.

– Mme Lewis ?

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir. Ce qui craint le plus c'est que tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir est inscrit dans mon dossier. La réponse à toutes mes questions, la solution à mes problèmes... Tout es là. Derrière ces portes, a-t-elle précisé en pointant les locaux administratifs. Et je n'y ai pas accès.

Elle a poussé son sac à dos d'un coup de pied si violent qu'il a valsé de l'autre côté du corridor.

– Je suis sûre que je retrouverais la paix, si je pouvais le lire. C'est aussi bête que ça. Mon salut ne tient qu'au contenu d'un dossier.

J'ai réfléchi à toute vitesse. Si Lewis était en contact avec les parents nourriciers de Aiden et Lincoln, elle avait leurs coordonnées... Leur nom de famille, leur numéro de téléphone et leur adresse. La totale, quoi !

Clarke avait raison. L'armoire à classeurs du bureau était un véritable mine d'or.

Si j'arrivais à mettre la main sur le mien, de dossier, je pourrais prouver que, malgré ce qu'on voulait me faire croire, mes frères étaient entre les mins d'un couple de bourreaux d'enfents.

Et je n'aurais aucune difficulté à obtenir leur garde.

– Tu sais quoi, Clarke ? Tu es géniale !

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cour d'écriture, je vous le poste le plus vite possible.


End file.
